


And Then You Saved Me

by AlbaAdler



Series: We Saved Each Other [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: “Do you really think you are a good role model? Would you be able to sleep at night knowing that someone is following your example?”In which Tony has to re-evaluate his life after meeting a certain kid.





	1. You Made Me Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
This story has no beta.  
I'm not a native speaker English.  
Please be good, let me know any mistakes.

## 1\. You made me understand

Perhaps due to the rare occasions that happened, Tony Stark really hated when other people were right, and he wasn’t. It was almost like a physical pain, an itch that didn’t go away and kept him restless and moody. Furthermore, if said people was right about him not being able to do something. It becomes a very special challenge to prove them that he could do anything; he was a genius after all. In less than a week, he alone could build a ship to take him to the moon, but he was unable to contain his own impulses. He couldn’t do what was better for him instead of what it gave him some instant pleasure. He always had what he had desired because he was the only person that will suffer the consequences, and that was a risk easy to take. At least it had been that way until now.

Now, drinking a fourth martini, or start flirting with the blond on the other side of the counter and taking her to the bed it would mean that he really couldn’t take care of himself and therefore of nobody else. It meant that he wasn’t mature enough to have a family and that maybe he will never be.

Pepper’s words continue to repeat inside his head once and again, almost as consistent as his heartbeat and each time his bitterness grew.

_“I know you must hate me for telling you this; I know I’m hurting you, but someone has to do it.”_

Yes, her words had hurt him, but not as much as the pity look on her eyes or the fact that, if possible, each time she had the courage to tell him what nobody else would tell him, he loved her more. He saw himself on her eyes and sadly, what he looked on them was someone that always had been far below everybody he had loved expectations, a disappointment.

He asked for another drink —the fourth—, and when it was delivered to him, he left the glass untouched but beheld it as if were a particularly wicked foe. Tony caressed the glass with only his right index finger.

“It’s a pretty lousy party, don’t you think?” Said the blond woman, moving closer to him, a killing smile on his red lips.

“Yeap. It doesn’t deserve me.” Stark said without looking at her; however, the woman didn’t give up so easily.

“We can make our own private party,” she whispered in his ear.

_“You are a mess. You are an alcoholic, a functional one, but an alcoholic, nonetheless. You are an emotional crippled because you can even openly tell someone ‘I love you’.”_

Functional alcoholic and emotional crippled. He wondered if that should be before or after of _billionaire, genius and playboy_. He took the glass and enjoyed the smell, because he was an alcoholic and smiled at the woman at his side because he was an emotional cripple. And yes, other than his mother he couldn’t recall himself telling someone ‘I love you’, and maybe that was why he chose to sleep each night with a different woman, they wouldn’t expect words of love after just a couple of hours, and neither would he. Nobody had the chance to letdown to nobody.

Pepper was a smart woman who knew better than take her chances with him. Rhodey was used to his nonsense and didn’t expect any good coming of him. His parents had each other, even when he knew his mother loved him, she looked for his father to find comfort. He had needed his parents; he needed Pepper and Rhodes, but they would be fine without him, indeed, they would be much better if he wasn’t a constant presence in their life, because he was someone that they felt obligated to love, they love him as a chore.

It hit him then, that nobody needed him, so it was easy to be reckless and selfish. Tony Stark’s absence in this world would mean more a lot of bureaucratic and legal processes than a real grieve. He wasn’t a core part on no one’s life. Nobody has needed him —until then. He remembered the couple of innocent brown eyes that looked at him as if he was actually worthy and able to order the sun to not move. It was a huge responsibility on his shoulders, but somehow, it felt good, it gave something to really live for, a true purpose, someone whom he can’t let down… and cursed he’d be if he did it.

“Just you and me, what do you say?” The woman insisted, bringing him back to reality. God, she really smelled good!

Tony smiled, still holding with a shaking hand the glass; then he really looked at the woman. Different foe, the same challenge. She was a whole prize, beautiful eyes, golden and silky hair, and a waist that he could entirely hold with his hands… He sighed.

“_Good intentions are not enough. You can’t take care of anyone; you can’t really love anyone as long as you are unable to take care and love yourself.”_

Any women and alcohol suddenly weren’t enough. Now he was looking for a different prize for himself, one more sincere and permanent.

“You came a few minutes late, sweetheart.” Tony chuckled, putting the martini on her hand and left her alone. Two battles won in a row.

He barely was reaching the stairs when Rhodey held him by the shoulder and interrogated him.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Alone?”

_“Do you really think you are a good role model? Would you be able to sleep at night knowing that someone is following your example?”_

“Do you see anyone with me? I think I’m going to sleep early.”

“_Yes, surely you have money enough to buy al little country, and you can do whatever you want, but that doesn’t mean you should do it. If you stop to think of anyone but you for just a second, you’ll realize that I’m right.”_

“It’s not even ten.” Rhodey voice sounded more suspicious each second.

“You can come with me, mommy, so you can make me a cup of hot chocolate and tuck me in bed.”

“We have a big meeting first time tomorrow morning. You need to be there.”

“I know, that’s why you are here babysitting me, aren’t you?”

The man just growled. But didn’t deny the statement, if anything, he looked more mistrusted.

Tony was enjoying his little game; it was kind of fun messing with his friend by doing exactly what he wanted him to do: being a nice billionaire. He wasn’t surprise when Rhodey sat down beside him in the car and almost was able to suppress a chuckle for his friend surprise at his unusual low speed when driving. Tony supposed it was a good idea start to act as if he already had achieved what he wanted, as if he had the responsibility right now. No more reckless and stupid things. He would take care of himself so he would be able to take care of someone else. Tony Stark had taken a decision, and he would act on it, not next Monday or tomorrow, but in that precise moment. He gave himself three months. If he could make it for that time, he could do it forever.

He could be that man.

For now, baby steps: left the party sober and alone, drive carefully, have something healthy for dinner, five or six hours of quality sleep time and tomorrow morning attend to that awful and boring meeting.

He could do it, because he had finally found someone that he couldn’t let down.


	2. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bye, Tony.” The kid mumbled when he was turning around with Pepper. He got back and looked to Peter and then to the head mistress, who was shocked.  
“I though you said that he had never talked before.”  
“He hadn’t; until now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not brave enough. If I don’t find a beta I guess this will be the last chapter. Anyone, please? I have a couple of WIP, but I really need help.

## 2\. You found me

A few months before.

“…and be able to help these awesome kids so they can grow up and become valuable citizens is a goal that neither of us could reach if not for people like Mister Stark,”

There was a pause during which the woman pointed to Tony and let people clapped in his direction. He smiled and disguised a yawn covering his mouth with a hand as if he was deeply touched. Pepper squinted at him, but he ignored her.

That was the third time that discreetly checked for the time on the awful clock on the wall. It was unbelievable, but just four minutes had passed since the last time. The woman was supposed to give a quick introduction to Pepper who in turn, introduce him, he would say a few words —really a few, like, top six—, gave the big check, then would pretend to be very interested in some kids and then could happily get back to his work. But apparently the concept of quick was unknown to that people. She had been babbling for about half an hour and every five minutes she mentioned him, all the people turned over to see him and he had to smile and feign to be interested. Where were those good times when he just had to sign a check with a big number in it without wasting his time?

All the little brats were on the first rows with the teachers and the other adults; he had chosen a corner opposite to the press, and later Pepper would be nagging him about that, because what was the use to his presence in the event if he was hidden? And obviously he’d tell her that he didn’t want to be there to begin with.

A redheaded boy was very busy picking on his nose and then spent a surprisingly long time analyzing what remaining on his finger after that. When he looked around, he found his disgusted gesture reflected in a little boy that was also watching what the redhead was doing; after a moment the kid returned to what he was building with a few pieces of Lego with not even looking at Tony. He took a look at what the kid was doing and found just some pieces grouped by color. Not a great future for that one as an architect, but at least he was very focus working in blessed silence and ignoring everything around him.

A couple of older kids, maybe eight or nine years old, were busy taking off the arms of four action dolls just to do a kind of necklace with the plastic limbs. A girl of five or six was drawing what looked like a very big dog or a midget cow in the wall next to her. It seemed to be permanent ink, but hell, he was the one paying for the entire building remodeling.

Looking to all those noisy kids, he felt he could understand a little why his father avoided spend time with him as a child. Though, thinking better, no, he hadn’t been like that at all. At that age he used his time reading or playing with tools, imitating everything his father did, trying so hard to be as smart as him and maybe earning in return a kind word or a compliment.

The woman referred to him again without invite him to finally speak, so he just nodded and smiled once more, Pepper glared at him, so he forced the smile even more. When nobody was looking at him, he returned his attention to the little architect to see how his work was progressing. Then, smiled again, this time for real, save for a piece that was beige and not totally white, the kid had built a Fibonacci sequence with Legos. There was no way the kid could know what that was, and Tony was sure it was just a coincidence, nevertheless, he took some blue pieces and proceeded to put together the next square with twenty-one little cubes by side. When he finished, the kid was looking at him with a radiant smile. And he thought that maybe it wasn’t an accident after all. He helped the kid to gather a bunch of yellow pieces but let him put them together. For his utterly surprise, he formed a perfect square with thirty-four cubes by side, next to the others.

“Can you count?” He asked, the kid couldn’t be older than five. He wasn’t sure how much knowledge should have a boy at that age. Tony hadn’t been a regular boy, and other than the redhead, there was no one else he could use as reference.

However, the boy, instead of answer, widened the eyes and smiled. Tony stole a crayon and a piece of paper from other kid, and started to write some numbers: 1, 1, 2, 3, 5… He placed the paper and the crayon to the boy. The child briefly studied knitting his brows, then he pointed each number in the paper and then to his corresponding Lego square. Finally, the kid wrote down the next numbers: 8, 13, 21, 34.

“So, you know the numbers and you know what you are doing.” Tony scolded him, but the kid kept the smile. “What is your name, kiddo?”

The boy took the crayon and wrote his name with extraordinary clear handwriting.

“And you also can write and read I assume. Peter is a good name, by the way. You can call me Tony. Can you talk?”

Peter shrugged and inclined the head to his right side like a puppy. Tony couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Smart, calm and mute, uh? So far, you have been the perfect kid. Let’s see what else you can do.” Tony said with his best businessman face, which, for some reason, made Peter giggle.

He took the paper and wrote another sequence of numbers, one really easy that the kid figured it out in a couple of seconds. Then he thought of another, this time the child would need adding and subtracting numbers to find the answer. It took Peter just a few more seconds but he solved it. Tony tried a few more, increasing the difficult level, each of them took the kid a little more time, but at the end he did it. The boy was excited waiting for him to finish the new one, his brown eyes shining with anticipation and Tony couldn’t help but think on himself each time he started to work on a new idea. Did the kid be feeling that kind of rush right now? The adrenaline triggered by the continuous challenge…

“Tony?”

Suddenly, Pepper’s voice through the room startled him. He hadn’t even realized when she had started to talk.

“I’m sorry, but as you can see, it seems that Tony got a new friend.” Pepper said to the people when she saw what had him so distracted. Funny, for the first time in that event, she didn’t look mad at him but more like —moved? He really wasn’t used to that look, and it made him felt uneasy.

“Sorry, kiddo, I have to go. That woman,” He indicated to Pepper, “as pretty as she is, could be a real headache when is mad at you.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair before standing up and going to take the microphone.

“There is nothing else for me to say. Everything that is important was already said by…” He really couldn’t remember the woman’s name, even when she had been introduced formally to him. Luckily, Pepper, without being asked, rescued him.

“Ms. Mendoza, she is the headmistress.” She whispered in his hear. He shuddered as he did whenever she was too close to him and wrapped him with her fruity fragrance.

“By Ms. Mendoza. So here you go.” He presented the big check and passed the micro to the headmistress before shacked her hand quickly trying to get back to the child. Stubbornly she didn’t let him go until she concluded the event and people began to move around him. Next time he could look the kid had gone.

He still felt curious and thought of give a good use to the chattiness of Ms. Mendoza.

“The kid that was with me —” The headmistress looked at him with an expression that resembled the same of the kid just a few minutes ago, except that in her skinny face it looked ridiculous.

“A kid, maybe five, brown eyes and hair, very quiet?” Tony explained.

“Oh, that must be Peter. He is four and has been with us for four months as far as I remember. A very sad case. His parents died in a car accident. After that he was being cared by his aunt and uncle but sadly, they were shot in an assault, Peter was present and saw them dye. He hasn’t talked since he came here. He seldom smiles or plays. We think he suffers some kind of mental retardation and PTSD.”

“What?” He really tried to be polite but if someone in that room was mentally retarded it was that obnoxious woman. The kid had smiled to him a lot in just a few minutes. And was playing, maybe other children didn’t consider what he and Peter were doing as a play, but other kids were —just _normal kids_, and for what he just witnessed that boy’s intelligence was far above the average.

“He shows no interest in learning or playing with other children. But he really loves playing with Legos and watching pictures in every book he finds. He is a sweet and peaceful boy, but it will be almost impossible for him to be adopted. Specials kids like him rarely find a family.”

The word special was said with such pity that Tony thought the woman was talking about a bird with no feathers at all, merchandise so damaged that nobody could want, even as a gift.

“Maybe the reason he shows no interest in learning is that you are not teaching him something new for him. He already can read, write, do basic mathematics operations, and solve numeric sequences that make sweat at any kid three or four times his age. Did you know that? At only four, and do you think he is retarded?”

“We didn’t know that. We —” Stammered Ms. Mendoza.

“He has been here four months, is not that enough time to know that? I only was with him for twenty minutes.” For the scared face of the woman Tony understood that he had yelled at her, but honestly, that was the least she deserved for such negligence.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Mendoza,” Pepper, the pacemaker, meddled. “Mr. Stark is very concerned about children education, he is just worried about this particular kid, whom seemed particularly gifted. Am I right, Mr. Stark?” She was almost daring him to contradicted her.

“Yes, Miss Potts.” He answered gently.

“I understand. Is a relief to meet people so compromised with childhood. Would you like to say goodbye to Peter?”

“Yes, Ms. Mendoza, that would be lovely.” Pepper said quickly.

“You can’t donate money to a charity and then berate its headmistress like that.” She told him when the alluded had gone.

“Funny, I thought that exactly because I gave them a lot of money, I would have the right to tell them when they are not doing a good work.”

“You are impossible.”

They started to walk to the exit in silence. He kept crestfallen, thinking on what could wait to that kid. Tony had been lucky. He had born in a wealthy family and maybe he hadn’t had a devoted father, but he had a lovely mother and the better education that money could buy. He had suffered just a little bullying when he was very young, not because he was particularly socially adapted or strong, but because the name Stark was something that inspired fear of potential and very expensive lawsuits.

Peter had nothing of that.

“We find a way to help him. He really impressed you, didn’t he?” Pepper made a stop and force him to look at her. She had an annoying ability to read him. There was no need to tell her what he was thinking or feeling, she always knew it. Sometimes better than him.

“What impressed me is the incompetence of these people.” He lied uselessly.

She quickly gripped his hands and smiled at him. No word was spoken, but the gesture comforted him more than an elaborated speech.

Ms. Mendoza reached them when they were already on the lobby. She held Peter by the hand, and the kid seemed resigned, even tired. It wasn’t an expression that belonged on a child’s face.

“Pete, Mr. Stark wants to bid farewell to you.”

The kid lifted up the head and shyly smiled. Tony got on a knee to be at his height.

“Bye, Peter,” He said, shaking hands with the boy. “Maybe one day we can go on with our little game, uh? Would you like that, kiddo?”

Then the child was unmistakable smiling and nodding cheerfully. The man stood still while Pepper said goodbye to the child, and after a last glance he turned around.

“Bye, Tony.” The kid mumbled when he was turning around with Pepper. He got back and looked to Peter and then to the head mistress, who was shocked.

“I though you said that he had never talked before.”

“He hadn’t; until now.”

Drew by the honest brown eyes of the kid, he knelt again close to him.

“You are going to be fine, Peter, I promise.”

The child smiled confidently, as if he really could rely with his life on that promise.


	3. You were quite selective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Stark, I thank you for the opportunity, but from what I have just seen, my services with Peter are not necessary. He has no problem communicating; he just seems to be... quite selective, so to speak. I'm sure he'll benefit more from other help; your company, for example, seem to do him a lot of good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, make me happy and let a comment :)

He calculated that at least two hours had passed since the last time he looked at the clock, but when he really checked the time, he realized that he had already been working for more than four hours without pausing. Tony left the welding equipment on the workbench and took a moment to consider whether he was hungry enough to leave the lab. He wasn't, moreover, if he didn't read the contracts that Pepper had sent him two days earlier, he would have serious problems. An angry Pepper, no matter how cute, always left him with a nasty migraine.

With reluctance he began to navigate among the hundreds of unread e-mails, but unfortunately before finding the contracts he was looking for, his attention was drawn to the message from the psychologist he had hired to help Peter.

As he began to read it, he was not surprised that the woman's fees were so outrageously high. The report was the most detailed one Tony had ever seen, not that he would actually have seen another one that wasn't included in the file of a potential employee.

As he suspected after fifteen minutes of talking to the boy —without being a qualified professional in the area— Peter's IQ was estimated at 150, high enough to be considered a genius. On the bad side, the child also showed signs of PTSD and anxiety. Attached to the report were several drawings made by the boy, Tony couldn't fully understand them, but there was too much gray and blue in them, in addition to having figures totally out of proportion.

Peter also suffered from constantly nightmares, problems relating socially, and his inability to speak was probably the result of the trauma caused by witnessing the murder of his uncle and aunt.

The little voice of the kid was recorded in the deepest of is mind and refuse to leave.

_“Bye, Tony.”_

He had paid for the better doctor that money could buy. Dr. Kaufman was supposed to be the best child psychologist in the country, and she had recommended him the best language therapist and particular teachers that he paid without a second thought. Ms. Mendoza hadn’t stopped to thank him and sent him a weekly email updating him regarding Peter.

It had been a little over a month since that visit to the orphanage in New York and for some reason he had kept all the things related to the boy for himself. On their way back to Malibu Pepper had suggested him to create a trust for the kid’s education and health and he had agreed. Other than that, nobody addressed the matter again.

At the end of the report it detailed the type and frequency of therapies Peter was already receiving as well as the results that were expected after a couple of months. Tony closed the file but found himself unable to start reading the contracts, so he resigned himself to the migraine he would suffer the next day when Pepper learned that he had not fulfilled his duties.

It was very unusual for him to agree so quickly to travel at any other place but Las Vegas or Monaco, but when three days later Oby asked for his presence to preside a meeting in New York, he didn’t struggle to avoid it, just asked for it to begin latter so he could be fully recovered from his current hangover.

He endured it as best as he could. That meant, he rolled the eyes at least once to each person that took the floor, and after thirty minutes that felt like five hours under the water, he told exactly what he wanted to be done and left the meeting room without saying goodbye to anyone.

“To the airport, boss?” Happy asked looking at him through the rear view mirror.

He was enjoying a whiskey and smiled to his friend from the back of the car.

“Do you remember the orphanage we visited the last time we were at New York?”

If the man found weird his request, he didn’t let it show. He nodded and waited for an instruction.

“Let’s go there.”

Happy drove in silence for thirty minutes and when they finally reached their destination, Tony got out the car with dark glasses and a quick pace. It’s not like press would expect to find Tony Stark in a place like that without have been previously required for an event, but he preferred to not take any risks.

“It won’t be more than fifty minutes, Happy, keep the car close.” The man said before disappearing inside the building.

Ms. Mendoza greeted him cheerfully and invited him to her office; he refused and just asked to see the kid. He was curious about Peter’s progress after the therapies and personal teachers. It was a nonsense hoping any kind of change after just a couple of weeks, but curiosity knew no logic, besides his ego also wanted to check if the kid remembered him. It would take him no more than ten minutes and then he could just come back to his life knowing that he had done his good deed of the year with that boy.

“Sure, sure. Actually, Peter is in one of his therapies right now, would you like me to bring him?”

“No, but can I see the session?”

“Sure, sure. Please come with me.”

He followed the woman until they reached a little room in the second floor, the door was open and since the desk was on the opposite side of the room, he and Mrs. Mendoza could watch the interaction without alerted them of their presence.

For what he could see that was one of the language therapies. Peter really didn’t seem interested in what the man was saying, and instead of putting attention, he was busy with a book that looked too big to be carried away for someone so little.

“Peter, I need to focus in the sound I’m making.”

The therapist chanted the letter ‘m’ making the sound last for an eternity. Peter barely saw him before getting back to his book.

“I need you to put you hand on my throat, Peter. Can you feel the sound?” Asked the man to the kid leading his tiny hand until his collar. Then he again chanted the ‘m’.

Well, if that was what his money was paying it was really a total waste. Did they know that the boy could already talk? Why did they insist in threat Peter as if he was stupid? He rolled the eyes exasperated.

“He can talk. We heard him.” He stated annoyed.

“Well, the thing is Mr. Stark, that he hasn’t said a word since you left. And there were only two words.” Ms. Mendoza told him almost afraid.

“Now look my lips,” the man tightened the lips so much that his nose seemed about to explode. He wasn’t able to avoid the grimace of disdain, right eyebrow arched, and lips pulled to his left side. He had seen so many pictures of him with that face in the press that it was kind of the official Stark face. So, when he saw Peter with the same expression, he couldn’t help a chuckle. Unfortunately, he pushed the door and the sound of that alerted both the child and the adult inside the classroom.

Peter smiled at him as soon as he saw him, and the therapist rushed to greet him. Until then Tony had only paid the services and without met the man, but it was obvious that he did recognize him, since he addressed him immediately.

“Mr. Stark, what a pleasure. I’m doctor Green, as you surely know, I have been taking care of Peter’s problem —”

“And for what I just saw, it’s not going well.” Stark stated plainly.

“The child is very difficult, and he shows symptoms of attention deficit disorder —”

“Maybe is just his defense against so much stupidity.” Tony did nothing to disguise his disdain. He couldn’t help but remember his childhood and the army of teachers that used to blame their ineptitude with fancy and modern terms as personality disorder or just the classics like stubborn and rebellious child.

Peter was then to halfway to him, for some reason the child didn’t dare to be closer, though his smile was as bright and vivacious as Tony remembered.

“Hey, kid. Do you remember me?”

Peter nodded and gave him one the most pure and sweet smiles he had ever received. Tony got close to the child and sat beside him on one of the ridiculously tiny chairs in the room. Then the kid took something from one of his pockets and handled him. It was a piece of paper carefully folded; he took him from his little hand and read it. It was the same sheet where they had been playing with the numbers, and it had the last sequence unfinished. The boy was expectant, so Tony took a pen, write the couple of missing number and offer it to the kid, who eagerly tried to take it; however, Tony had a last-minute idea.

“Hey, you are being, very rude, bud. If you want to play, at least have to say hi to me first.”

Peter considered it for a moment; he even tried to pull off the paper with force, but Tony didn’t give up. Finally, the kid rolled the eyes and mumbled something.

“I cannot hear you.” The man said, settling his around his ear to have a better audition. “What did you say?”

“Hi, Tony.”

And he let him have the paper. Tony enjoyed the luxury to give the therapist his best smug glance, then he got back to the kid and forget about any other people. Each time the kid solved a problem, he forced him to say at least a couple of words before giving him the next one, before he knew it, and hour and a half had already passed, and they still were very engaged with the game. He would gladly have spent a few more minutes with the kid if not for Happy’s call that remembered him it was getting late and they still have to fly to Malibu.

Tony sighed as he set aside the sheet of paper, which by then was almost completely filled on both sides with numbers. The little one, surely feeling the change in his attitude, released the pen and looked at him with a suddenly grim face.

“I've got to go, boy.”

Peter nodded and sadly smiling offered him his little hand to say goodbye. He squeezed the boy's hand with his best businessman expression and found in the boy's gesture the strangest blend of maturity and innocence Tony had ever seen.

"I have to go back to New York in a couple of weeks, what do you say? Do we have a date?" Before thinking about it, the words had already left his mouth, however the moment he saw the child's face cheer up he realized that not only didn’t regret what he had just said but swore to himself that, for once, nothing in the world would make him miss that appointment.

"And don't worry, I'll see to it that this idiot doesn't take up your time anymore. He whispered pointing to the therapist, who was still watching them from a chair at the end of the room. In response, Peter chuckled with complicity.

Before leaving he stopped for a few seconds to see how the boy took the sheet of paper and carefully folded it again before putting it in his trouser pocket.

"Mr. Stark, I thank you for the opportunity, but from what I have just seen, my services with Peter are not necessary. He has no problem communicating; he just seems to be... quite selective, so to speak. I'm sure he'll benefit more from other help; your company, for example, seem to do him a lot of good.”

As a courtesy he accepted the man's hand and after asking him to send him the final bill for his services he walked away from him feeling both grateful to him for having saved him the trouble of firing him, and restless about the implications of his last remark.

Happy called him back to remind him how late it was and after saying goodbye to Ms. Mendoza and asking her once again that his visits to the child be handled with the utmost discretion and remain only between the two of them and Peter's team of specialists, Tony forced himself to forget about the therapist’s words, though without changing his resolve to return as soon as the opportunity presented itself.


	4. You slipped through my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Stark, have you thought... I mean, it's obvious that you are very good with the child, and it's also evident that you're genuinely interested in him, and that makes me wonder if... have you considered the possibility of —adopting Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, for the delay, I don't know if someone is still reading this. Please let me know. If you find any mistakes also let me know. :)

Although he always assured Happy that it would take no more than a few minutes, when he was with the little guy time passed without him noticing and it was necessary for Happy to call him or for Ms. Mendoza with little concealment to cough so he dare to look his watch. Peter, intuitive as he was, as soon as he noticed any of those details sighed and smiled with resignation. That gesture was etched in Tony's memory for longer than he liked to accept and made him feel something he could only define as guilt. Exactly what caused that guilt, he couldn't say, but sometimes, when he thought he found a touch of disappointment in Peter's eyes, he felt that in one way or another he wasn't meeting the child's high expectations of him.

Rationally he knew that he had done much more than anyone else would have done for the child, perhaps because to no one else would the child's presence bring such painful memories of his own childhood. If Tony Stark understood anything, that'd be what higher intelligence were exposed to. His intellect had deprived him of a normal childhood, as it was soon clear that his abilities were superior to those of the rest of the children his age, his father decided to exploit and polish his gifts. Remembering that part of his life was when he felt the first lash of guilt because he was doing the same thing with the boy. His curiosity led him to find the kid’s intellectual limits by forgetting that he was only a frightened child, who, like him, had lost his family but had done so at earliest age and in much more traumatic situation.

Then he did what he would have wanted someone would do with him: he made an effort to make the child a real child. The time he spent with him ceased to be a series of endless tests and became something else. They read children's books, put together Lego sets, or just watch some children's show. On a couple of occasions, he even dared to take the boy to some nearby ice cream shop and even when at first the little hand clinging to his made him feel anxious, a glance at the child's deeply confident gaze was enough for him to relax. Somehow those moments with the child also for him had become the only ones when he was able to feel like a normal person.

So, rationally, he knew that he should not feel guilty every time he left the kid, unfortunately feelings rarely had anything to do with reason. He wanted to do something else for the kid, give him something that he really needed, but he didn’t know what that could be.

"Tony, are you listening to me?" Pepper asked as she pointed him where he had to sign the contract.

“Yes, make an information leak, wait for the stock to drop and buy. And no; I'm not going to that meeting, I'll be in New York tomorrow." He answered while signing the document without even looking at it.

"Again?"

"Maybe I'll stay a couple of days," he declared without giving it any importance, just to test the waters. "I’m thinking of spending some time there." Pepper frowned, something very similar to distrust on her face, "Don't worry, you don't need to go with me."

"Oh! I understand." She shook her head and took a seat in front of him. Pepper crossed her arms and with the proper resignation of those who know that are about to suffer a cold, added: "The enthusiasm for the last mysterious woman who made you change your address did not last longer than... three or four months? I guess you'll be back by Christmas."

"Perhaps this time it will last a little longer," he assured her with false cynicism.

"Anyway. Please just make sure you'll present at the Council Boards." She told him after rolling the eyes.

Pepper's disinterest, while making things easier for him, also made him feel hurt. It was just other proof of the low expectations that even his closest people had of him. This time, however, couldn’t blame Pepper; not even himself knew that it was that what he really wanted to do, but the moment the words left his mouth he knew they made sense.

So, he needed no more than a week before being settled on his penthouse in New York. His visits to the orphanage went from once a fortnight to twice or three times a week to almost daily.

The years of therapy during the end of his childhood and a good part of his adolescence had served to make it clear to his parents that Tony Stark had an obsessive personality, a fact that over the years became even more visible each time the adult Tony forgot to eat or sleep when he was in the middle of any new project that captured his attention.

Peter Parker had caught his attention and Tony dedicated himself to him with the obsessive dedication that every new job deserved. The only difference was that in this case he didn't have a clear idea of what would be the best way to concluded it or whether he really wanted to end it.

Anyway, when he was with the child, he ignored those doubts and concentrated at the moment, something that only happened when he was engaged in some particularly interesting work. He convinced himself that Peter was just a new project and found some peace in that idea and so it was until certain Friday, when he had to accept that his situation was far beyond from what he had imagined at the beginning.

He went to Ms. Mendoza office at his usual time, shortly before lunch, when the child's classes were over and could be with him quietly in the office that the woman always had available for them. That time, instead of immediately sending for the boy and offering him all sorts of drinks while waiting for him, she seemed uncomfortable, almost disappointed.

"Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure, as always, but... "She murmured in distress."I'm afraid you won't be able to see Peter. Today is not a good day. I'm very sorry.

"What do you mean it's not a good day? Is Peter well? Is he ill?" Without thinking, concern seized him and he approached the woman, taking her by the elbow with little delicacy.

"No. Not exactly sick. The little one has bad days. Something startled him, and he has been hiding for a while. Nothing serious. Children's things." The woman tried to sound carefree.

"He's hiding? I don't understand."

"Today he was frightened by a loud noise and hid under the bed. When he does that, we can't do anything, if we try to force him, he screams and cries, so we let him decide when he's ready to go out."

"Did you call his psychologist? How long has he been hiding?"

"We didn't locate him, but as I repeat it's not the first time this has happened, it's not serious, as soon as he calms down, he'll come out and everything will be normal. It only takes a couple of hours... "

"A couple of hours?" he shouted without restraint. "You are telling me that a child has been under the bed for two hours and you decide to not do anything? I want to see him. Now!”

Ms. Mendoza just nodded and quickly leaded him to a large room with a dozen of beds. He needed no help to find the one that belongs to Peter, the couple of books besides it made that pretty obvious.

There was no sound coming from there, though. The boy was curled under the bed, shaking and covering his own ears with his fist and putting attention to nothing but his fear. Tony kneeled as close to Peter as he could. He called his name a couple of times with no result.

“Is useless. When he is in the middle of a crisis there is nothing we can do. We just give him time and leave him alone until he is tired and fells sleep.”

Tony fought the impulse to yell to the woman. Does she realize that the kid was suffering?

“Come on, buddy, we need to finish that book, remember? Come with me, please.” Peter didn’t move, he didn’t even seem to knowledge Tony’s presence, so he lay down on the floor to get closer. He reached the kid’s shoulder and shook it gently, just then Peter open the eyes and saw him but doubted to take his hand.

“It’s very quiet down here, right?” He asked, the kid sobbed and nodded once. He got a little closer; his shoulder was almost touching Peter’s head, but remained quiet and still for a few minutes, until the boy slowly relaxed his tiny body and sighed deeply. “It’s cold, don’t you think?” Peter nodded, this time looking at him, so he again offered his hand and the child took it.

His legs were numbed and his back tingled, but Tony held the kid until he could sit down on the bed with him on his lap. Realizing how the boy's little fists gripped to his jacket, he began stroking his hair over and over again until the boy's hands relaxed and began to play idly with one of his buttons. Then he tried to leave the kid on the bed, but as soon as the child felt him move, he clung to him fiercely again, so he accommodated himself as well as possible in the bed as he hugged the child gently. Not knowing exactly what to do, he began to talk about the first thing that occurred to him. He told him about the jokes he used to make to one of his nannies, then he told him about some little things he remembered about his mother, when he told him about how he and Rhodey had managed to teach a couple of bad words to the family parrot and heard him laugh he felt as proud of himself as that first time that one of his inventions could be patented.

“Tony?” Peter said with his head on his chest.

“Mmmh?” He was getting a little sleepy.

“I’m not afraid anymore.”

“That’s great, buddy.” Tony said relieved. Without thinking, he kissed the kid’s head.

The feeling to knowing himself needed was something new, it was good and scary. It was like holding a beautiful piece of glass, so full of colors, but so fragile; something you don’t want to let go but you’re afraid to destroy because your touch is too coarse.

Shortly afterwards, he arranged for the boy to eat something before taking him to bed. Tony watched him sleep peacefully for almost an hour before he felt confident enough to leave.

"I think he'll have a quiet night," Ms. Mendoza assured him, and Tony, despite his lack of confidence in the woman, wanted to believe her.

"You have my number, if something like this happens again, call me, no matter what time. Actually, whatever happens related to the child; I want to know. "

"Of course. I’ll keep you posted."

The woman seemed to doubt whether or not to continue. In the end, in order to convince her to do so, it was enough for him to have a dense look, one of those that he reserved for difficult negotiations.

"Mr. Stark, have you thought... I mean, it's obvious that you are very good with the child, and it's also evident that you're genuinely interested in him, and that makes me wonder if... have you considered the possibility of —adopting Peter?”

Tony chuckled, but just to disguised that, for once, he was speechless. That woman was undoubtedly crazy to think that he could accommodate a child into his lifestyle. Or that he’d want to.

The strangest thing was that the idea, however absurd it might be, seemed to be anchored in the deepest part of his mind and suddenly, if he passed by his guest room he was surprised thinking of the changes he'd need to do to make it Peter's room, he knew that the boy liked the color blue and the current carpet would not match those tones. When he tried to relax watching a movie he would idly turn to the huge empty space on the couch and in the rest of the impeccably tidy and quiet apartment; he would close his eyes and the image of the child jumping and laughing beside him with lots of toys scattered all over the floor became almost real. Something that Tony had never had, something he had never wished for, and that somehow, he missed now.

It was a nonsense; he was sure of that. He would be a lousy father because he had been a terrible son, and he had had an awful father. But then, when he visited Peter, the kid seemed happy and relaxed, and so was he. Saying goodbye became more and more difficult for both of them, and as far as Tony could remember, been away of his own father had always been a relief more than a reason for sadness, so maybe...

After two more weeks Tony Stark had to struggle a lot to keep thinking that adopting Peter was something crazy, especially every time he was forced to contemplate the child's expression of sadness as he said goodbye after each visit and which, he imagined, was nothing more than a reflection of his own feelings.

His rational side made him very aware that his fame —he did not question whether it was well deserved or not— would make it very complicated for him to be legally considered fit to take care of a minor, no matter how much Ms. Mendoza assured him that she would personally support his adoption proceedings should he decide to go ahead with it.

Although, of course, he was Tony Stark and if he decided he wanted something, he knew exactly what threads to pull to make it happen.

While at first the simple idea had seemed absurd, the more he analyzed the situation the clearer it became that it could be the most important decision of his life; and the most difficult to make as well.

However, that Friday, when he was about to talk to his lawyers to _just_ ask them about the adoption, he got a call from Ms. Mendoza and all his struggled was over, although not in a way that would satisfy him.

"Is everything all right with Peter?" Tony asked directly, knowing the woman's tendency to ramble.

"Yes. Yes, he is fine. But I think you should know that... it happens, Mr. Stark, that there is a couple very interested in adopting Peter. They're a very nice marriage, you know, but I thought if you were also interested, we would give you preference..."

“No.” The word came out of his lips more as an instinct than a reasoned response. His own voice sounded foreign and distant to him, as if it came from someone else. However, he forced himself to repeat: "No. I just want to be sure that this is a good family for the child.”

Without waiting for another word, he cut off communication and tried to convince himself that none of that mattered, that what just had happened it was the best for both of them.


	5. You made me hit rock bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's reaction to the news about Peter's adoption...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has a lot of mistakes so, I'm looking for a beta again, someone willing to help me with this and my other stories?  
Please????
> 
> BTW, next update: A little Surprise

Jason Graham was a high school teacher and his wife Melanie was an accountant. They had been married for almost ten years and had been tried to have a child of their own for the last seven. Melanie had had two miscarriages in the las five years and the couple had waited to adopt for two years. Jason coached the high school football team, and Melanie baked cookies to support a homeless shelter. They went to church every Sunday and had two rescue dogs. Their neighbors and coworkers considered them an excellent couple. They had no big debts and owned a nice house in the suburbs, in a safe and nice neighborhood where any child could grow up happy.

They were infuriatingly perfect. They were the perfect parents that Peter deserved.

Tony felt no remorse for having hacked the files of the couple that was interested in adopting Peter. Once he got their names, he paid a private investigator to confirm every single word about them. And the Graham were all that and more. Peter would have a family and a perfect happy life with them. And of course, he was pleased to step aside and let the kid free to adapt to his new parents.

Tony Stark got back to Malibu and as a celebration for his return he threw one of his legendary parties which, in this particular case, meant that he was drunk for four days, the police were called two times, there was a minor fire, two broken windows, and he slept with three or four women of which he only could remember one.

On the sixth day, still in the middle of an awful hangover he thought of Peter. He supposed that the child must have been extremely excited when he received the news that he would be adopted. He would be happy and surely very soon he’d forget about him; perhaps, he already did.

He felt nauseous and spent the next twenty minutes kneeling on the cold marble floor of his luxurious bathroom. That was obviously due to the hangover and had nothing to do with the memory of the kid he had just lost. He corrected himself; he hadn’t really lost the kid, because he never had wanted him in the first place. He was just intrigued for the brain’s child, that was all.

When he checked his cell phone, he found a half a dozen missed calls from Ms. Mendoza among Pepper’s many others. With a sigh he threw the phone at the nearest window and couldn't avoid the malicious laughter that escaped his lips when he saw the expensive device turned into scrap metal. As he was opening a new bottle of whiskey JARVIS announced Pepper's presence at the main entrance, and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to be nagged, so he drank one last drink in a hurry and got into one of his favorite sports cars.

He was almost happy when the force of the wind on his face gave him the familiar choking sensation that he had come to associate with his idea of freedom. He stepped even harder on the accelerator and turned the music to the highest volume, struggling to ignore a headache and nausea. He needed another drink, but he was already quite far from the city and more than twenty minutes passed until he found a gas station in the distance. Totally concentrated on the shop a few steps away, he stopped paying attention to the road and very late saw the little boy carelessly crossing the road looking for a cap that the wind had surely blown off his head.

By instinct, before braking he turned the steering wheel sharply and avoided hitting the child for only a few seconds. The car got out of the way, taking with it part of a security fence and a couple of bushes. When Tony got out of the car, the sharp pain in his neck indicated him that he hadn’t gotten away with it, the little boy had been frozen by surprise a short distance from the vehicle.

A man came running and fell to his knees in front of the boy, hugging him and making sure he was okay. His father, for sure.

The little brat must have been just a couple of years older than Peter, but he had blond hair and was more robust, although his eyes were a very similar brown color to that of his child. No, he corrected himself; Peter was not his child, had never been and would never be. Tony walked away from the father and son as if their mere sight made him sick.

Tony had always heard that people saw clear images of their loved ones when faced with certain death. He thought it was just bullshit.

By the time he heard the sound of the truck coming towards him, it was already too late. Surprisingly, he did not feel the blow, nor did he feel the impact when his body bounced off the road. He felt the blood slide down his face and was almost able to laugh as he imagined the lecture Pepper would give him when she found out what had happened. Before he closed his eyes, the father and the little boy rushed to his side, stupidly asking if he felt okay. He almost smirked as saw the man call 911 while the boy continued to stare at him with his eyes wide open.

How curious, suddenly he was much more alike Peter than he had originally thought. Actually, he was his Peter, standing beside his side and beholding him with his big brown Bambi eyes.

**

It was Thursday, or at least that was what one of the nurses told him when we he woke up. That meant that he had been unconscious for three days. Two broken ribs, a sprained neck, a pneumothorax although what really put his life at risk was an intracranial hematoma that had to be surgically drained and from which, the doctors assured him after half a dozen tests and studies, he would make a full recovery; so he should consider himself very lucky.

Rhodey had been out of the country for months on one of his super-secret missions, and Pepper would not show up in his room if she thought he was awake, although one of the doctors assured him that she did not leave his side until she was assured that he was out of danger, and when he saw her from afar his eyes were still red and swollen. However, other than Happy’s daily visits, he was alone in the hospital, and that, no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise, was depressing.

He spent the following days in his hospital’s bed, asking for more medication that was really needed because that made him sleep and it was easy stay quiet in a hospital when you are asleep, instead of thinking on how much you need a drink or how lonely someone could be to yearn for a five years old kid company. Although he was still adamant in his resolve to get away from the child and allow him to adapt to his new life, there were a couple of issues he needed the Graham to be aware of, such as that Peter's education and therapies were covered for as long as they were needed. His idea was to talk to Mrs. Mendoza to let her know that one of his lawyers would visit her so that she could act as an intermediary in the delivery of the necessary documentation.

It had been almost three weeks since his last visit to Peter and he was not sure if the child was still at the orphanage or already living at the Graham's house. When he spoke to Mendoza on Monday morning, he was grateful that his body was saturated with tranquilizers, otherwise he would not have had the patience to tolerate the veiled reproaches behind each of the apologies she offered for having disturbed him with her constant phone calls during those days. As always, Pepper had made sure that information about his accident did not leak to the press, so Mrs. Mendoza had no way of knowing that he had been virtually out of contact in a hospital for days. Tony wanted to believe that, with any luck, she would not be a fan of tabloids and therefore would not be aware that the week before that, it had been alcohol that had kept him intoxicated instead of the painkillers.

The important part that led to that peroration was that the Graham had finally decided to adopt another little boy with whom they thought they had more chemistry; or, as Tony translated, a boy who didn't have so many problems.

"I see. How's Peter?"

"He's... well, he hasn't been taking things well. He's been more distant than usual. I understand it's a lot to ask, but maybe if you could..."

"I'll be there in a few hours." He interrupted her abruptly.

He felt dizzy, with a headache, and his back was killing him every time he sat for more than a few minutes, yet he didn't doubt for a minute what he had to do.

He called Happy to ask him to have everything ready for the trip and to request his doctor for an early discharge. To say which of the two was more unhappy with that decision could be considered an impossible mission. The doctor gave in after a few minutes, asking him only to sign a document stating that he was leaving against the best opinion of his specialists.

At the beginning it surprised him the little resistance that Happy put to obey, but Pepper presence when he was about to leave his hospital room, told him that the man had chosen let her deal with him, thinking that maybe she would have more chances to make him see reason.

“Please, tell me that this is a joke?” She asked him, pointing to the nurse who was helping him packing.

“How rude, Pepps. This is Helen.” The woman smiled to her very awkward.

“You can’t leave the hospital; the doctor says that you still could have a hemorrhage…”

“You know? I would have preferred you to continue ignoring me for a few more days, that would have saved us this difficult moment. And I’m really sorry, dear, but as surely Happy told you, I need to get back to New York immediately.”

“I’m curious, Tony, does she worth it?” Pepper asked, crossed arms. Tony wished that the bitterness on her voice was actually a hint of jealousy. “I've never seen you lose control this way for anyone before. The way you've been drinking, the almost suicidal behavior that led you to have that accident, leaving the hospital when just a few days away you were almost dying... she's worth it?"

He found overly dramatic to consider his accident as suicidal behavior, he hadn't stopped in the middle of the road looking for get hit by a truck, nor was he intentionally looking for a brain hemorrhage by leaving his bed early; but if Peter needed him and the question really was whether the child was worth the risk, then the answer was undoubtedly yes.

But that was a very honest answer and he wasn’t ready to be so open about it; so, he took the easy way to get away to that.

“Would you be shocked if I tell you that this time is not a she but a he?” She looked at him unsure of what she should understand of that or if was just one more of his jokes. “Come on, Miss Potts; does that look really means that I still can do something to surprise you?”

He needed no more than one look for understand that she was really mad. Mad as never before, and he was tempted to tell her everything. But he knew that, as always, she would tell him what the sensible thing to do was, and he was also very sure that what he wanted to do was the opposite.

“Tony, we need to talk. This is not working for me anymore and…” She said after sighing and composing herself.

He panicked, after so many years maybe this time he really had pushed her to her limits.

“I really need to go now, Pepper. We’ll talk when I come back, I promise. Hogan, take the suite, please and let’s go.”

Happy entered the room just a second after and he saw him muttered to Pepper a “You tried” before he leaves, followed by him. Pepper just gave him the back and let him go without other word.

He will deal with that later, at the moment the most important thing was Peter, the child needed him, and he was not going to fail him.


	6. You gave me another chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title gives all the summary you need. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I though I shroud give this another chance. If you want more, please leave a comment, if not, do nothing.
> 
> I really need a beta, if someone can help me I'd be very glad.

“You should have told her. She is really mad this time.” Happy said when they were in the car. As always, the man used that nonchalantly tone that actually implied a sincere concern.

Tony didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. The quick look that he gave him from the back seat of the car was enough for Happy to understand that he really didn’t know what he should do or even what he was doing. How can he explain that he had been attached… or imprinted to a kid? He was pretty sure that it should be the other way around; and yes, maybe the kid was a little fond of him too, but goddamn, he had known him just for a few weeks and he had already practically changed his address for him!

“She will get over it by the time we get back.” And he really wanted to believe that, but Happy was right, Pepper was really mad; not mad as usual ‘you missed a meeting’ or ‘you have been sued for another reporter’. It was more the ‘I had enough of this crap’ kind of mad.

Lucky for him, he didn’t need to be spinning around that much longer. As soon as he got a seat on the airplane, he fell asleep and thanks to the medications that still was filling hi system, wake up just a few minutes before they get to New York.

As soon as he was in the dark office of Ms. Mendoza and the woman could take a look at him, she gasped dramatically.

“Oh, Mr. Stark, for god’s sake! You should tell me that you were in no condition to come; we could have handled the child for a little longer—”

“If you had to call me is pretty obvious that you are unable to do that, so please tell me what is going on with him.”

He was short of patience by nature and a headache that was getting worst since he left the hospital wasn’t helping at all.

“Well, as I already told you he is a little unsettled. He hasn’t been eating properly for days, so yesterday had to be taken to the infirmary. I didn’t want to alarm you by phone but if we don't get him better soon, we'll have to move him to a hospital.”

Hearing that the rage he had felt since the call of the women just exploded. How could those bastards be so cruel as to get a child's hopes up and then abandon him without a second thought.

“So, that nice couple turn out to be not so nice after all. They just change Peter as if he was some malfunctioning artifact.”

“Actually, the Grahams were really interested in adopting Peter, but as soon as the boy found out about their plans, he refused. It was Peter who didn't want to see them again, said that if he went with them the next time you came you wouldn't know where to find him. They were very disappointed, but accepted the boy's decision nevertheless, and Peter was fine for a couple of days. It was only later that he became unsettled, when time passed, and you didn't come back to see him. He stopped eating and talking. Everything that he had progressed over the last months fell apart. That's why I bothered you, I didn't know about your accident... I’m sure if Peter had known that was the reason you didn’t come back—"

Tony dropped into the chair. He felt like a fraud; the woman was excusing him, assuming that if he had abandoned the child it was because of the accident. For a moment he thought about telling her the truth, that as always, he had decided that the best solution for any problem that Tony Stark's genius could not find was to get lost in alcohol and a night of casual sex, he really was tempted to say aloud that he was the cruel bastard who played with a child’s feelings.

Instead, he just asked her to see his kid.

Before entered to see the child a reflection of himself caught his attention: he really looked like crap. He had a bandage on the side of his head, a couple of rather conspicuous scratches on his cheek, the neck brace, and he hadn't shaved in over a week. He couldn’t do much at the moment, but he took off the neck brace and tried to cover the bandage with his hair. The last thing he wanted was to scare the kid.

The infirmary in that place hardly deserved such name. It was a sad room with five beds, an absurdly tiny window and medical equipment that seemed more suited for a first aid kid. Peter was in the farthest bed and the only one occupied, looking at the wall and apparently lost into his own world.

“Hey, buddy.” For a moment the kid looked at him, first almost smiling just hearing his voice; then when he looked at him, was shocked.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. It looks worse than it really is. I’m ok, I promise.” Tony rushed to calm the child. He got close to him to ruffle his hair, and the boy threw himself into his arms as if he were the last board in the middle of a shipwreck.

Suddenly his little hand was on his face, tenderly touching on of the bruises close to his eye. And with just that innocent touch, he felt defeated as had never felt before. He had never had a token of affection so sincere and selfless. Tony took the kid in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“I heard that you hadn't eaten.”

“Some people come here, and they wanted to take me with them.” Peter told him with shinning eyes.

“I know buddy, and I’m sorry they gave up so easy; but I’m sure very soon will come other couple and you’ll have a family.”

Then Peter moved apart from him and for a few seconds studied him.

“You… you wanted them to take me?” His voice sounded hurt, broken, and so sad.

What should he answer to that? He knew that the Graham were perfects for Peter; he knew that his kid would be happy with them. He knew that. But selfishly, deep inside, he didn’t want them to take his kid away from him, even knowing that he was the worst that could happen to Peter.

“They are good people, kiddo. Don’t you want to have a dad and a mom?”

“You wanted them to take me.” The kid wasn’t asking anymore. And just then, when he thought that he was immune to any look of disappointment, Peter proved him wrong. “I believed you liked me.” The child said, but more for himself, with an almost imperceptible chuckled. Tony used to do that, years ago, when his father one way or another let him down. But he was a teenager then, not a little kid. He didn’t wish for anybody to experiment that feeling; let alone his kid.

“I like you, kid. That’s why I want what is best for you. You deserve a family, don’t you see?” He tried to reach Peter’s arm again, but the child recoiled, eyes shining with unleashed tears.

“Go!” He ordered, not looking at him. “I don’t like you either. Go.”

“Come on, Pete!” He tried to hug him, but the child resisted like a tinny squirrel. “Please look at me. It would have been good for you —”

Peter struggled to free himself, kicking and hitting with all his force. He had five, and was little, but two broken ribs made Tony felt that each punch was thrown by a professional boxer. Despite the pain, he didn't make a single complaint and let the boy vent his anger, after all it was the least he deserved and in some strange and masochistic way, it made him feel a little better about himself.

After all, being honest, he hadn’t acted on Peter’s best interest. He was hurt because he was going to lose the child, so he did what he always did protect himself playing cynically, pretending to not care and disregarding other people feelings. That was what he used to do to his mother; that was he did just a few hours ago with Pepper.

A better man would have talked with the child personally instead of acting like a spoiled brat making a tantrum when he was deprived of his favorite toy. But he was just Tony Stark, favorite of the tabloids and a selfish jerk.

“I get it, buddy, you are mad at me. You have a lot of reasons to be; I deserve it. You don’t want to talk to me, is okay, I’m leaving now, but I’ll come back tomorrow. If tomorrow you still don’t want to talk with me, then I’ll came back the day after and the day after until you forgive me, okay?”

The kid was crying silently, and he longed for comforting him, but after half a dozen of times calling his name without answer he just sighed and got out of the kid’s bed. Peter didn’t even look at him. He wanted to hug him but he contained himself, that only made Peter get restless again, so he left the room after assuring him once more that he’d be back the next day and he swore by his mother grave, that never again would break any promise he made to the child.

By the time he got to his penthouse in New York, his headache was already a migraine and his back was about to making him yell. He took the medication he should have taken hours before plus a cognac regardless Happy’s look of disapproval. Within the hour he was sound asleep.

Tony woke up late morning, still dizzy and in pain, but determined, nevertheless. He forced himself to take a shower and shave, even to eat something. At midday he headed to see Peter, and he found him with no changes. Still refusing to eat, to talk or even look at him.

He sat besides the kid for three hours talking to him about some of his projects or begging him to eat something. He had no success making him eat, but sometimes he caught him by sneaking a look at him when he was talking about some particularly interesting or crazy idea.

The same story was repeated the next day, with the only difference that the kid had an IV with fluids connected to his arm and instead of talking about his projects, Tony started reading him a book on basic physics that he remembered reading when he was just a little older. He stopped to explain each concept and that day, despite continuing to refuse to talk to him, Peter looked at him carefully throughout the whole reading.

By the fourth day, Ms. Mendoza intercepted him before he could see Peter and told him that they couldn’t wait more time and the next day Peter would be taken to the hospital to have a nasogastric tube placed to feed him. Tony only had to look at the boy to understand why they couldn't wait any longer. Peter was paler and thinner than ever and seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

Tony asked for some soup and once more, begged Peter to eat.

“Buddy, you can still be mad at me, you can hate me, but please, eat something.” He took the spoon on the kid’s lips, but his mouth remained closed. “If you don’t eat now, tomorrow you are going to be at a hospital with a very ugly tube inside your nose and believe me, that is not nice; so, please, Pete, eat. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, I promise I’ll come every day —” The boy frowned at him, and then, for the first time occurred to him that perhaps it was more than a tantrum and what Peter really wanted was not see him again, and that hurt much more than ten migraines together. “Or I don’t come back, is that what you want?”

Peter nodded once, very determined, a stern face that it would have been cute if he wasn’t kicking him out of his life at that moment. Tony was used to all kind of treats; he had defied some of the most powerful people in the world, had been threatened hundreds of times and none of it had made him blink. At that moment, a five-year-old boy was leaving him vulnerable and helpless, causing a lump in his throat, which he probably hadn't felt since his parents died.

“Then eat, and you won’t have to see me again. Deal?” He tried not to sound so broken. Took the spoon again and when this time the kid opened the mouth he just sighed. He repeated the process until the bowl was empty and then he realized the was challenging him to keep his promise.

“Don’t worry, Peter, I’m leaving, now. But I still will be taking care of you, even if I can’t see you anymore.”

The child remained silent; eyes fixed on the wall.

“If you ever change your mind, ask Ms. Mendoza to call me.” When Tony was about to leave the room, he gave one very slow step, two quicker, and then he was on the aisle, accepting the fact that he had lost the child.

“You don’t even like me.” Yelled a well-known voice. And that was all that he needed to get back almost running, and hug the kid, that this time didn’t fight it, but clung to his shirt like he was avoiding a cliff.

“Kid, of course I like you. I…” The words he really wanted to say didn’t come to his lips; so, he went for a safer option. “I care a lot for you, kiddo. I was very sad when I heard you were to be adopted, and we couldn’t see each other anymore, but I was sure that having a real family was the best for you. I know now that I should talk with you. It won’t happen again, okay? I’m really sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Peter clung tighter to his shirt and with his face hidden in his chest he nodded in sobbing. And just then Tony understood what else he wanted to do for the kid, what Peter really needed was to be loved. Well —indeed, he already loved him and as scary as that may be, it also felt really good.

“You are not leaving me again?” Asked very softly when his sobs were slower.

“No. Never. When I cannot come to see you, I let you know, okay? And I’ll ask Ms. Mendoza permission to talk with you by phone when I’m away.

“You promise?”

“I cross my heart, kiddo.”

He had a very important call to do as soon as he got back home, but first he just wanted to hold his kid a little more; because since that moment, Peter was his kid and he will be forever, no matter what.


	7. You became my reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally takes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you want more, don't forget leave a comment.

His top half dozen lawyers, the ones he paid the equivalent of a kidney every month, sent him to another half dozen outside lawyers, the best in their field, who charged him the equivalent of a modest car per hour. All of them tell him that adopting the child was ‘_almost_’ a sure thing. The same day they contacted his public-relations department to help him manage his image in a more discreet way. The easiest way was to become his temporary guardian first and thus prove with facts that he was capable of taking care of the child. Within six months, ‘_almost_’ for sure, he would have permanent custody.

He wanted the kid with him right now, but those ‘_almost_’ the lawyers insisted in repeat, made him opt for the long road. He decided to not tell the kid about his plans until all the final papers were signed and Peter was officially his son and legally a Stark. He didn't want the child to be disappointed in case something went wrong, or things took longer than expected.

Tony kept going every day to visit him and each time he got back to his lonely floor, he craved for the kid’s companion. He began to think about him as his son and each time he did so, the silliest smile was drawn on his face.

Other than Happy and his lawyers, nobody else knew about his planes, but he was sure it wouldn’t be long before Pepper hear it. He really wanted her to find out directly from him, but he also wanted to let a few more days go by before talking to her, thinking that that way he would find her more at ease and she would have forgotten her anger about the hospital incident.

With that in mind he left unanswered her calls and mentally programmed himself to deal with next Monday. But when for god sake, his wishes and plans came true, right? Therefore, on Thursday night, just as he returned from his daily visit to Peter, he found her waiting for him in a blue tailor's outfit that incredibly highlighted the color of her eyes and the freckles on her nose. Unfortunately, the charming effect disappeared as soon as she noticed the small wrinkle that formed between her eyebrows whenever she was trying to control her bad mood.

“You haven’t answered my calls.” As a greeting Pepper told him as soon as he crossed the door.

“Busy.”

“I can tell. You have missed two shareholders meetings.” She stood up; arms crossed. “We need to talk. You can’t ignore me forever.”

“Nop. But I was trying to do it until next week. You have ruined my plan now.” He stated conversationally.

“Tony —”

He sighed deeply and for gain bravery he poured himself a drink. A part of him hoped that when Pepper knew the real reason of his attitude, she at least stopped being mad at him.

“Do you remember the kid we met at the orphanage in New York a few months ago?”

He took another sip of his cognac.

“Yes, Peter, the little genius. You asked me to make a trust for his education.” She seemed confused, surely thinking that he was just wanted to divert her attention.

“Well, he is the reason of all my trips to New York. I've been visiting him all this time. If you saw him now, you wouldn't believe it was the same boy. He is really doing it great —Well, he went through a rough patch a few days ago, but he's better now.” He kept for himself the fact that he had been the one to blame for that rough patch. “And well —I’m going to adopt him.” He told her without looking at her eyes. Though when he did, he found the look he had been dreading for a long time. The look that clearly yell ‘You are totally out of your mind.’

She put the palms of her hands together, with her thumbs touching his nose, almost as if she were praying.

“Please, Tony, please. Tell me this is a joke!”

“I already talked with my lawyers.”

“You can’t be in your right mind!” Pepper sat in the nearest couch and hide the face on her hands. She took a deep breath before continuing with a cold and slow voice: “You are a mess. You are an alcoholic, a functional one, but an alcoholic, nonetheless. You are emotionally crippled because you can even openly tell someone ‘I love you’ and you want to take care of a child that lost both of his parents and had to witness his uncle and aunt murder? That kid is so traumatized that can’t even talk normally. No one in their right mind would give you his custody.”

“He can talk now! And I can make it happen. I have the best lawyers in the country, and I can pull the right strings.”

“Yes, surely you even have money enough to buy a little country, and you can do whatever you want, but that doesn’t mean you should do it. If you stop to think of anyone but you for just a second, you’ll realize that I’m right.”

“I’m thinking of him. I want to help him! That kid deserves more than spend his childhood with a bunch of people give upon him at the first chance or that believe him a retarded when he can easily be smarter than me!”

“I know that your intentions are good but good intentions are not enough. You can’t take care of anyone; you can’t truly love anyone as long as you are unable to take care and love yourself.”

“The kid is a genius. Nobody can understand him as I do.” And yes, he loved the kid, he loved him so much that sometimes he found hard to believe that just had been part of his life for a few months, he loved Peter even if he was unable to say it out loud. He stood up and started walking around.

“I know that. And I know that on your own way you think that you love him and that you are doing this for his sake,” she said, almost reading his mind, “that’s why I’m asking you, if you really care about him, help him to find a family that maybe would understand him a little less, but could love him in a better way, the way that a child needs to be loved.”

“Peter deserves better.”

“Exactly!” She got close to him and took him by the shoulders. “Tony look at me, please. Do you really think you are a good role model? Would you be able to sleep by night knowing that someone is following your example?”

“I will change…” Of course, he had thought about that. He had set out to drink less, spend more time at home to be with the kid. He wanted to be better than his father, even though that didn't put the bar too high.

“No, you won’t.” She took the drink off his hand as if proving her point. “After a few weeks you’ll be tired of trying, and you’ll get back to your old life, and then what will happen with Peter? You won’t change, not because you are not able to do it, but because you don’t really want it. This is just a novelty that will fade out as many other have done before, but now we are talking about an innocent child. I can’t let you do this to him. I know you must hate me for telling you this. I know I’m hurting you, but someone has to do it. Sorry, Tony, but I’m not going to support you on this.” Pepper gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. And turned around to get the papers she had left a moment before.

“I know this is not the best moment for this, Tony, but as I told you in the hospital, I can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving.”

“You already know the true reason of all my trips to New York. The accident was just that: an accident. I wasn’t drunk or suicidal, just was distracted, Pepp. I was—” Disappointed? Angry? Heartbroken? Or was he just throwing a tantrum? “I was worried about the kid. Just a couple of days before that woman told me that a couple wanted to adopt him. At the time I thought you were right, and that was the best thing for him, so I went back to Malibu. But in the end those people gave up and left Peter. They called me to tell me the boy was sick and needed me, so I had to leave the hospital.”

“I’ve already made a decision.” She gave him a signed sheet of paper.

“I don’t like to be handed things; you know it.” He overlooked the document Pepper tried to give him.

“Tony don’t make this worst.”

“You are leaving me because I had an accident?” Tony snorted while he dropped on the couch all of a sudden.

“You don’t know, Tony, how close you were to don’t make it. You could have died. You say you care about this child, that you are going to change, that the kid deserves someone that don’t give up on him, but the first thing you did when you thought that you had lost him was leave him, get drunk and reckless and almost kill yourself. You don’t really care about him, because you think first on your feelings and when you truly love someone, you'd put his welfare ahead of your own.” She took his hand, sitting by his side. “I don’t want to be around the next time you lost a toy because you might not be as lucky as you were this time. So, please, I’m begging you, Tony; let me go.”

Tony looked at her; he knew she was right and that hurt him. He knew that he was almost a disease that could only be endured for a certain time before causing permanent damage. Above all, she was right about one thing and that he had already understood from her recent experience with Peter: love someone meant putting their needs above your own. He had no doubt that he loved this woman, and if her peace of mind depended on being away from him, he couldn’t blame her and had to give her what she was asking for.

“Give me some time to find your replacement.”

“Of course.” She wiped a tear, smiling sadly. “I think one month —”

“Come on, Miss Potts, you are not so easy to replace. Give me three, okay?” Tony went to the kitchen; he wanted another drink but instead he got an orange juice.

“Three months then, and please do me a favor, think about what you really should do with that kid, would you? And don’t forget tomorrow’s meeting.”

Tony didn’t answer and just let her go without looking at her. Perhaps she was totally right and the best thing he could do for the people he loved was to get out of their lives. He had proved once and again that he couldn’t change, that he would live alone for as long as his liver endured it. Why this time would be different? Peter deserved a normal life, with good parents, not a wrecked and selfish alcoholic who can barely take care of himself.

His mind kept spinning around the same dark thoughts for several hours, until nightfall came, and he thought it would be a good idea to go out and get distracted, it would amuse him to appear at one of those foundation parties where no one expected him; however, the surprise his presence caused brought him no emotion whatsoever, and after getting rid of an entourage of sycophants he headed for the bar to order a martini that he drank quietly while analyzing the crowd, just as a predator would, trying to identify the weaker specimens.

By the time he was on the third martini a wonderful blond asked a white wine and smiled shamelessly at him. Her glance as intense as her cleavage. It would be nice not to go to bed alone that night. He toasted her from afar.

He wasn’t able to change. He wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t do it.

Suddenly he felt furious.

Perhaps due to the rare occasions that happened, Tony Stark really hated when other people were right, and he wasn’t. It was almost like a physical pain, an itch that didn’t go away and kept him restless and moody. Furthermore, if said people was right about him not being able to do something. It becomes a very special challenge to prove them that he could do anything; he was a genius after all. In less than a week, he alone could build a ship to take him to the moon, but he was unable to contain his own impulses. He couldn’t do what was better for him instead of what it gave him some instant pleasure. He always had what he had desired because he was the only person that will suffer the consequences, and that was a risk easy to take. At least it had been that way until now.

Now, drinking a fourth martini, or start flirting with the blond on the other side of the counter and taking her to the bed it would mean that he really couldn’t take care of himself and therefore of nobody else. It meant that he wasn’t mature enough to have a family and that maybe he will never be.

Pepper’s words continue to repeat inside his head once and again, almost as consistent as his heartbeat and each time his bitterness grew.

_“I know you must hate me for telling you this; I know I’m hurting you, but someone has to do it.”_

Yes, her words had hurt him, but not as much as the pity look on her eyes or the fact that, if possible, each time she had the courage to tell him what nobody else would tell him, he loved her more. He saw himself on her eyes and sadly, what he looked on them was someone that always had been far below everybody he had loved expectations, a disappointment.

He asked for another drink —the fourth—, and when it was delivered to him, he left the glass untouched but beheld it as if were a particularly wicked foe. Tony caressed the glass with only his right index finger.

“It’s a pretty lousy party, don’t you think?” Said the blond woman, moving closer to him, a killing smile on his red lips.

“Yeap. It doesn’t deserve me.” Stark said without looking at her; however, the woman didn’t give up so easily.

“We can make our own private party,” she whispered in his ear.

_“You are a mess. You are an alcoholic, a functional one, but an alcoholic, nonetheless. You are an emotional crippled because you can even openly tell someone ‘I love you’.”_

_Functional alcoholic and emotional crippled_. He wondered if that should go before or after of billionaire, genius and playboy. He took the glass and enjoyed the smell, because he was an alcoholic and smiled at the woman at his side because he was an emotional cripple. And yes, other than his mother he couldn’t recall himself telling someone _‘I love you’_, and maybe that was why he chose to sleep each night with a different woman, they wouldn’t expect words of love after just a couple of hours, and neither would he. Nobody had the chance to letdown to nobody.

Pepper was a smart woman who knew better than take her chances with him. Rhodey was used to his nonsense and didn’t expect any good coming of him. His parents had each other, even when he knew his mother loved him, she looked for his father to find comfort. He had needed his parents; he needed Pepper and Rhodes, but they would be fine without him, indeed, they would be much better if he wasn’t a constant presence in their life, because he was someone that they felt obligated to love, they love him as a chore.

It hit him then, that never before someone had needed him, so it was easy to be reckless and selfish. Tony Stark’s absence in this world would mean more a lot of bureaucratic and legal processes than a real grieve. He wasn’t a core part on no one’s life. Nobody has needed him —until then. He remembered the couple of innocent brown eyes that looked at him as if he was actually worthy and able to order the sun to not move. It was a huge responsibility on his shoulders, but somehow, it felt good, it gave something to really live for, a true purpose, someone whom he can’t let down… and cursed he’d be if he did it.

“Just you and me, what do you say?” The woman insisted, bringing him back to reality. God, she really smelled good!

Tony smiled, still holding with a shaking hand the glass; then he really looked at the woman. Different foe, the same challenge. She was a whole prize, beautiful eyes, golden and silky hair, and a waist that he could entirely hold with his hands… He sighed.

_“Good intentions are not enough. You can’t take care of anyone; you can’t really love anyone as long as you are unable to take care and love yourself.”_

Any women and alcohol suddenly weren’t enough. Now he was looking for a different prize for himself, one more sincere and permanent.

“You came a few minutes late, sweetheart.” Tony chuckled, putting the martini on her hand and left her alone. Two battles won in a row.

He barely was reaching the stairs when Rhodey held him by the shoulder and interrogated him.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Alone?”

“Do you really think you are a good role model? Would you be able to sleep at night knowing that someone is following your example?”

“Do you see anyone with me? I think I’m going to sleep early.”

“Yes, surely you have money enough to buy al little country, and you can do whatever you want, but that doesn’t mean you should do it. If you stop to think of anyone but you for just a second, you’ll realize that I’m right.”

“It’s not even ten.” Rhodey voice sounded more suspicious each second.

“You can come with me, mommy, so you can make me a cup of hot chocolate and tuck me in bed.”

“We have a big meeting first time tomorrow morning. You need to be there.”

“I know, that’s why you are here babysitting me, aren’t you?”

The man just growled. But didn’t deny the statement, if anything, he looked more mistrusted.

Tony was enjoying his little game; it was kind of fun messing with his friend by doing exactly what he wanted him to do: being a nice billionaire. He wasn’t surprise when Rhodey sat down beside him in the car and almost was able to suppress a chuckle for his friend surprise at his unusual low speed when driving. Tony supposed it was a good idea start to act as if he already had achieved what he wanted, as if he had the responsibility right now. No more reckless and stupid things. He would take care of himself so he would be able to take care of someone else. Tony Stark had taken a decision, and he would act on it, not next Monday nor tomorrow, but in that precise moment. He gave himself three months. If he could make it for that time, he could do it forever.

He could be that man.

For now, baby steps: left the party sober and alone, drive carefully, have something healthy for dinner, five or six hours of quality sleep time and tomorrow morning attend to that awful and boring meeting.

He will do it, because he had finally found someone that he couldn’t let down. He had a son who deserved the best.


	8. You made me stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can hear you worrying. Stop it, it’s very annoying, like a mosquito. I’m fine —well as fine as one can be when quit drinking. It’s not a fairy tale, I can tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Hope you are all healthy :)  
Here you go!  
Please let me know any mistakes and what do you think about this chapter.  
We'll see a little more of Tony's struggles in the next chapter.  
Things can't be so easy, right?

There was something weird in the way Tony acted last night. Leaving a party before midnight was rare. Leaving alone was very unusual. But driving under 50 mph and going to bed before one o’clock? Colonel Rhodes was worried, very worried about his friend.

He was heading to the meeting a couple of minutes before the time and was torn between anxiety and pure fury when Tony didn’t answer his call. He tried several times before until he was very late, and the meeting had already begun.

“Sorry I’m late…”

“Honeybear, finally! We have been waiting for you for at least thirty minutes! That’s very rude of you!”

There he was, well rested, cheerful and on time. Through the entire meeting his friend was unusually professional and participatory. It’s not that Tony wasn’t a businessman, but he always spent most of the time making all the other people be aware of their intellectual inferiority and imposing his will without really hearing any other ideas. And yes, the man was a genius and was right the 99.99% of the time, but that was not reason to gloat that much.

However, the man attending that meeting, paid attention, talked when was needed it and made use of a minimum sarcasm. He didn’t leave the meeting in a tantrum and all the time was civil if not entirely kind. Rhodey supposed that not even miracles were perfect.

By the time they left the facilities, it was already lunchtime and Tony said they should go to eat something; a real meal this time and not just a hamburger. Yes, those were his exact words. They enjoyed a good meal with no alcohol involved and for several minutes he was able to forget how weird Tony’s behavior was, because the man he was sharing the table with, was the best version of his friend: funny, smart, talkative and contradictory also a good listener.

He decided to keep an eye on him and find what was happening. He had been away for almost six months and was sure that the new Tony Stark, was after something. Colonel Rhodes asked the heaven for the strength and patient to find out what was. For the next week he kept close to him, as if he was checking a new puppy waiting for the moment it decided to destroy the couch. But his puppy was a good boy all the time.

The highest point of that transformation came when he found him drinking a glass of milk early morning and cooking, a real home-cooked meal for himself. And it's not that the man was incapable of doing those kinds of chores or was one of those snobs who considered those activities humiliating, in fact Tony was a wonderful cook, but Rhodey had never seen him do it unless he was trying to impress some particularly difficult woman, or it was a special occasion for some people in his closed circle of friends - or of course, also if he was trying to apologize to someone in that same circle. Still, to see him prepare a meal for himself was unusual. At least…

“Are you cooking? You usually cook for a woman at dinner, not at breakfast.” He asked suspiciously.

“I’m alone, platypus. I just felt like an omelet and thought it was a good idea to dust off my cooking skills. There is enough for you, sit and eat.” Tony places a plate next to his and served a generous portion. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

He really didn’t know what was happening with that man but sadly, he was sure it was not mean to last. That afternoon he had to make a trip of several days and was sure that when he returned that stage would have already passed.

***

The sweat was running by his face continually clouding his eyes and his hand were shaking so much that he wasn’t even able to work on simple things. The only thing Tony really wanted was a cognac, even a vodka would do it. If it was just one, it didn’t matter, did it? He wasn’t going to get drunk, just needed a couple of sips to calm his nerves and steady his hands so he could work. Just half a glass, no more. It would be the first one in two weeks.

There was not a drop of alcohol at home. Even his mouthwash was alcohol free. He knew that Happy wouldn't buy anything for him because he had ordered him to ignore him if he ever asked to do so. But, damn, he really needed one! Just one. Half a glass, no more.

Tony looked for his cellphone to call a store and ask for a couple of bottles, not with the intention to drink them all at once, just to keep them at home for when he needed to calm his nerves.

Going through the numbers of his contacts, he jumped among the most frequent ones. Pepper's, who didn't believe him willing to change. The it was Peter's of course, well, it was actually Mrs. Mendoza's, although it was the image of the child that accompanied the number. He remembered the day he took the picture; it had been one of his first walks to have some ice cream and the kid had ended with half of his face cover with whipped cream and chocolate. Without thinking he called it, but his hands were shaking so much that it took him three attempts to finally get the call.

“Hey, I know this is not the best time to talk to him, but please, can you make an exception? I really need to hear him. Just a few minutes. Please.” He begged. Really begged.

And it worked, because the woman agreed and went for the kid. He sat in the floor waiting while struggled to calm his breathing sighed relieved when Peter greeted him cheerfully.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” The kid asked with a soft and sad voice. Surely his unusual call made him suspicious. His boy was very intuitive.

“Sure, buddy, I just wanted to know how it was everything with your afternoon class? You sounded very thrilled about those experiments.” He just half lied because the kid was so excited that he considered staying with him the rest of the day to be present in his class, unfortunately already at that moment he was feeling his anxiety gaining control over him and the last thing he wanted was letting Peter saw him unwell.

“It was funny! We did the experiment and it was like you said but coolest, the teacher gave me a few magnets to keep it, but he said that I shouldn’t try with anything that involve electricity because it was very dangerous." Tony couldn't' help' help the laugh at that. Leave it to his kid, being disappointed for not having permission to play with electricity. "But he promised me that next class he will bring another book for me. We can read it together, right? I like better when you and I read together, Tony, you made funny faces.”

His little genius kept the talk for several minutes more until Ms. Mendoza come to call him and taking the phone from the kid, telling him that it was already late, and Peter really should go to bed. By then the kid had done his magic; his heart's beat was normal and suddenly he was feeling more like a good nap than a drink. Peter had saved him once more and given him the strength to resist. He wasn’t so sure that the next time would work again though, and that scared him because there were no way to allow himself to fail nor letting Peter down; Tony realized that he had been very lucky so far and perhaps next time it would not be so. He didn't have the strength to do it alone.

Perhaps for the first time in his life, he accepted that he needed help; and also for the first time, he decided to seek it and accept it.

Somehow, he was exhausted and the walking all the way until his bed was unappealing. Still holding the cellphone and after one last glance to Peter’s picture he held his knees and peacefully fell sleep in the floor.

**

Rhodey’s travel was planned to last a couple more of days but he felt uneasy so, happily worked a few extra hours each day so he could have some days before returning to Washington. Honestly, he wanted to check on Tony; they had call daily and although he seemed fine, Rhodey couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was happening with his friend and that concern led him to pay him a surprise visit.

What he found was a scene that had fed his nightmares for several years. The man was laying, curled up on the luxurious floor of his kitchen unable to respond to his name. After the third time of calling him without response, he knelt down beside him and shook him roughly until his friend managed to slowly open his eyes.

“Tones? Tones, are you okay?” He had the cellphone on the hand and looked at it for a long time before paying attention to him.

“Yes, yes; Platypus, I’m okay. I was just tired. Thought this was a good place to take a nap: very quiet and cool place. Beds are so overrated.”

“Man, you scared the shit out of me.” A drink seemed a good idea at that moment, so he went to the fridge looking for a beer but found nothing. “I found you on the floor, called you and you didn’t answer. I’m too old for this crap.” He looked then for a cognac, but all his friend’s reserves were empty.

“Did you drink everything you had?” Rhodes sniffed him like a hound would do it. That would explain why he didn’t react when he called him, but there was no essence of alcohol in him.

“I’m fine.” Tony sat down but didn’t try to stand up; he looked ill, like in the middle of a very bad hangover.

“You don’t look fine. Have you lost weight?” Rhodey had barely been away ten days, but it was obvious that his friend looked thinner, pale and with big dark circles around the eyes. Pepper and Happy had told him that his accident had been pretty bad, but the last time he saw him he looked almost recovered. Now, however…

“I can hear you worrying. Stop it, it’s very annoying, like a mosquito. I’m fine —well as fine as one can be when quit drinking. It’s not a fairy tale, I can tell you.”

“Are you serious?” The man offered him his hand to help him get up, then Tony seemed doubt if he was ready for the task, finally waved his hand away and remained on the same spot on the floor. “How long have you been sober?” He did his best to hide his surprise.

“Two weeks. Longest weeks of my life.”

“That’s great! That’s really great! Are you in a group or consulting a doctor?”

“No. Honestly, I thought it would be easier.” The man rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Well, you always had despised easy things, hadn’t you?” His friend just chuckled and Rhodey served a couple of glasses of water and offered Tony one. “You can do this... Just, sorry, man, but I have to ask, why now?”

“I met someone.” the response was immediate and accompanied by a radiant and honest smile. Yes, there was love there, deep and sincere love, not just an infatuation.

“Oh! She must be really special.” Very special, he thought, if she had been able to achieve what Pepper Potts, the woman Tony had been in love with for years, hadn’t.

“He is indeed very special.”

To his utter surprise, Tony showed him a photograph on his cell phone, which was not of a woman, but of a smiling little boy who could not be more than five years old. Of course, his first thought was that the kid was a biological son recently appeared. They had the same brown eyes and playful smile.

“Who is he?”

“I knew him a few months ago in one of those horrible PR events that Pepper make me attend. He is orphan, and I want to adopt him. His name is Peter.”

That was unexpected but judging by the way his face lit up when he spoke of the child, it was clear that the matter was serious. So serious that for the first time in his life, he was determined to stop drinking. “He’s cute. How old is he?”

“He is five. A little genius. You should see him, the kid acts like an overexcited puppy each time he’s about to learn something new. He loves reading, science and experiments; and chocolate ice cream with cherry.”

“It sounds like someone I know.”

“No, no. This kid is special, is pure gold, he is not just smart, is kind and generous. Pepper just saw him once and she knew that the kid deserved someone much better than an alcoholic to become his father, that he needs a family and I will never could be that for him. She told me that I would never change. Maybe she is right, as always.” He stated bitterly, then chuckled and added as if what he was about to say was the most incredible thing in the world. “But the kid loves me, I don’t know why, but he really does. I promised him that I would never leave him, and I won’t. However, I know I need to be better, reliable, sober… Peter deserves it. I’m doing this for him; for a five-year-old kid that I knew a few months ago. So, go ahead, honeybear, tell me that I’m crazy and this is the most stupid idea I’ve ever had. Tell me I won’t succeed; that I’m not father material…”

“Well, you know you are crazy, man; there is not point denying that because we all already knew that. But this is not crazy, is something good. This kid may be the best thing that ever happened to you; and of course, any kid deserves love and a family; Pepper is right on that, but she is wrong in something: you can change; you are doing it. That kid will be lucky to have you as his father. And you are doing it great. She will be proud.”

He nodded; surely trying to convince himself that what he just heard was true. “Just you and Happy know about this. For now, I prefer it this way.”

“Okay, but I’m sure when Pepper knows she’ll be happy for you and support you.”

“Well, the thing is that she quit. After the accident. She is looking for her replacement and in a few more weeks Miss Potts will leave the company, it's better not to bother her with responsibilities that are no longer hers —which they never really did.”

Rhodey sat on the floor besides his friend and watched him drink the entire glass of water in a gulp. A cynical smile adorned his face, that fake smile that he used to disguise his bitterness and sadness; the same one he used as a shield to protect himself from what was really hurting him. There were many few people that were close to Tony, therefore, loosing just one of them represented an almost traumatic event for that man who, in the eyes of the rest of the world, was more interested in the throwing of his dices than in the life of any other human being around him. Tony, his friend, whom he had known for more than two decades, was a vulnerable person and in terms of emotions he was still the little boy who was afraid to show his true feelings for fear of rejection or being judged as weak. However, hardly anyone could see behind the shameless facade with which the famous Tony Stark faced media scrutiny.

“She may no longer work for you, but she will remain your friend no matter what the circumstances.”

“I’m pretty sure that she quit that job too. But let’s not talk about that right now. I think that I may be able to eat something at this moment.” He stood up with a sigh and this time he was the one offering a hand. He took it and followed him to the kitchen.

While they ate, there was a couple of details that Colonel Rhodes was unable to ignore, such as the shaking hands with which his host opened a mayonnaise jar, his sweaty forehead and the frantic way he spoke non-stop as if trying to fill even the smallest space with silence. Everything was easily explained by the abstinence and what worried him most at that moment was that if Tony failed in his attempt to quit drinking, he may never would try again. Doing it without the proper help and guidance was very hard.

It was an art to convince that fool to ask for help, but it was worth a try.

“A friend’s son had troubles with drink and drugs, you know. His family uselessly tried to help him for years until they found a good clinic. It's a very discreet place and they care a lot about confidentiality. The guy had been sober for over two years now. Have you thought about trying? It would be easier if you are in professional hands.” Rhodey was getting ready to insist a little more, then let it rest for a couple of days and then push a little more, hence he almost dropped his fork when heard the man said after swallowing:

“Yeah, Platypus, I think that would be the best. I can’t screw this up.” Even when his tone was gloomy, his face was determined.

They spent the next hours looking for the best place for him, but didn't once do Tony seemed regret or doubt his decision. He had never felt so proud to call himself friend of that man as he was at that moment.


	9. You made me want to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that you wanted a Peter's PoV, didn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget your comment please.  
And as always please let me know any mistakes. This time, please help me answering the question at the end.

He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, because it had been enough to recognize him for himself, but the truth was that he was terrified. In his whole life he never had felt so frightened and vulnerable, so weak. Constantly imagined the look his father would direct him in those moments of being alive, disappointment and tiredness; perhaps a shred of mercy but no trace of support or love, because, after all, that was something himself had sought. Tony swore to himself that he would never look at Peter that way, that would always support him, and no matter the circumstances he would be there for him as he had promised to the kid.

The first part — he wasn't sure if it was the hardest one too, but at least it was the one that came closest to breaking him— was talk with Peter and convince him that he only be away a few days, and he would get back as he had promised him.

After much insisting and explaining the child's special circumstances, Tony had convinced the doctor that would be in charge of his rehabilitation to allow him a brief call every day. In all honesty he wasn't sure if he had been so firm at that point for Pete’s sake or for himself. Tony didn’t know if he wanted to simply keep his promise to give the little one the assurance that he wasn't abandoning him again or selfishly sought the strength that Pete’s; enthusiastic and innocent voice could infuse him.

Oblivious of everything that was going through his head in those moments, the boy received him as always, smiling and enthusiastic, so he decided to leave the bad news for the end and enjoyed what would be their last moments together for several weeks. How a perfect strange kid could become in the most important person in his life?

“There is something I need to tell you, buddy. But it’s not bad news, okay?”

Far from reassuring him, that second sentence immediately erased the smile of the kid’s lips. Sometimes intelligence could be the needle that burst any bubble of happiness. Tony Stark knew that very well.

“I convinced Ms. Mendoza that let you have this.” He showed the boy the cellphone that was in his pocket. “It has my number and also Happy’s and my friend Rhodey, do you remember I have talked about him, haven’t you?” The boy nodded once, afraid of what was coming. “I have to make a trip, buddy. I’ll be out for several days, but as I promised you; I’ll call you every day, even if it is just for a few minutes, okay?”

“For how long?” Pete asked, without daring to pick up the phone.

“A month.” Tony sighed. He had tried to avoid admission but had been assured that the chances of success were greatly increased if at least during the first weeks of treatment, he adhered to a stricter regimen and faced a different routine and environment.

When he saw the little boy's sad and disappointed face, he was about to tell him everything, confessing that he had his best team of lawyers working on his adoption and that very soon he would leave that place and go to live with him and they would never be separated again.

But he restrained himself, thinking that there were still too many things that could go wrong. Until it was safe, until Peter was legally his child, he was not going to risk disappointment or a longer wait than planned for the kid, so he had to comfort him in another way.

“It's only four weeks. We'll talk every day, and if you need anything, you can call my friends. They can help you while I'm not here, okay? You're not alone. You'll never be alone again.”

“But you’ll come back?” The child asked him anxiously.

“Sure, kiddo. You can’t get rid of me so easily. I’m going to be so close to you and for so long that at some point you are going to beg me to let you breath.” He moved his hand to right in the middle of his ribs, where the boy had his weak spot and was most sensitive to tickling. As soon as he saw him crying with laughter, he felt lighter. That was a temporary relief for both of them, but he had achieved his goal of brightening the gloomy atmosphere of his farewell.

**

Tony Stark had officially taken a long vacation before Pepper left work. No one found it strange, not even her, who reluctantly agreed to take care of the pending issues and distract the press for a few weeks, as she had done so many times before.

While he was away he instructed Happy about what was necessary to be done with Peter’s room and the rest of the floor, so he had no troubles with the inspection visits that he was warned by his lawyers would be scheduled upon his return. In order to finish Peter’s adoption, he must live in New York at least for their first year. So he had already made the necessary arrangements to his new life. He wanted that everything went as smooth as possible with all the paperwork.

Rhodey insisted on accompanying him on his admission but as much as the man tried to appear animated, at heart his friend’s expression was as if his friend was accompanying him to his last meal or a prostate examination at best, which didn’t do any god to his own anxiety; nevertheless, he felt infinite gratitude for the support he offered him.

Happy was Happy; his inexpressive gesture was identical for every occasion, whether it was a funeral or a birth. After so many years he already knew him well enough to know that he was as encouraging as Rhodey, each in his own way, but Tony was sure he had the support of both of them and that made him pretend to be more courageous than he really was.

The following weeks would be forever part of those memories that he would prefer to leave in oblivion but would force himself to keep in mind so as not to make the same mistakes again.

Isolated, without any of his usual distractions, and with hours of therapy, he was forced to confront the most unpleasant parts of his past, which the therapist apparently considered necessary to discover the reason behind his self-destructive habits. And it turned out that most of his habits were self-destructive, like casual sex, sleep deprivation, bad nutrition, workaholism, reckless behavior, isolation… The list was so long that the first time he really thought about it gave him the first anxiety attack of his life.

He had to be mildly sedated after that and for the first time in more than twenty years slept twelve uninterrupted hours. The worst came the next day, when the first thing the therapist asked him was exactly what he was thinking when it happened. Honesty —which was the first thing they got him to memorize, almost like a mantra— was the basis of his recovery process, so he had no choice but to tell the truth.

And the truth was that he was terrified because he suddenly understood why Pepper thought it was so crazy that he, of all people, was responsible for the physical and especially the mental well-being of a child.

It was crazy.

It was absurd.

It was irresponsible.

He was going to ruin Peter's life just on a whim, out of selfishness.

Halfway through his explanation, again, the air began to fail him, and he felt the echo of his heart piercing his ears and the doctor's voice reaching him from a far, far away place.

“Tony, I need you to breath. Follow me. Inhale deep, now exhale… And again. Again. Relax.”

Just after a few minutes, he was able to calm down. The doctor offered him water and after a very long silence he asked him out of the blue:

“Do you really believe that the kid loves you? It could be that he is just impressed with you?”

If they were talking about anyone else, he would have accepted the possibility immediately or at least hesitated. But they were talking about Peter. Not just a child, but one incapable of pretending. One who gladly accepted when he gave him a cheap book because it meant they would read it together and preferred it over an expensive phone because it meant they wouldn't see each other for a long time.

“No, not him. He doesn't care if I can buy him a palace or a luxury car. All he wants is some of my time. In all these months he hasn't even asked me to adopt him. I don't think he even thinks it's a possibility. He's never asked me for anything more than a little company.”

“So, the kid loves you. But why? Have you ever asked that?”

“Because he has no one. Maybe because nobody ever paid attention to him before.” Yes, Tony had made himself that question, because he wasn’t a person the children usually liked. Hell, he wasn’t a person other people usually liked. Most of the time he even liked himself.

“But he had options. You told me that he was about to be adopted for a perfect couple and the boy rejected them because of you. So, I assume he finds something in you that he hadn’t found in anybody else. Usually, when a child of that age feels attachment, and love for another person, it is because he feels loved, safe and understood. And it is not easy to make a child with his problems and history feels this way.”

“Maybe he…” Peter felt understood because he was one of the few people who could understand how the brain of a gifted child worked. He believed that was all

“The kid loves you for a very solid reason, for the same reason you love him. I want you to think about that. Now, there is another thing that comes to my mind, Tony. You are one of the richest men on the country. You are powerful and have very important contacts. You told me that your lawyers gave you a very high chance to get the adoption of this child. You could do it without going through all this for… how many times have you tried before to recover from your alcoholism?”

“I already told you this is the first time.”

The man just nodded and beheld him in a very annoying way. A way that made him felt that he wasn’t understanding the easiest part of a problem. A way that made him feel tempted to punch him at the nose. He wasn't used to that kind of looks.

“So, you are used to having the things that you want at the moment, why this time you chose the bumpy road instead the easy one? Just because your friend lectured you?”

He had thought a lot about that. Yes, maybe Peter could be already living in his house with him. Maybe all have worked for a while. He would have drunk less for a while and behaved better. But surely at some point he would have relapsed, and Peter would have been there, witnessing it all. He'd have an even worse life than he had at the orphanage. What Pepper told him had hurt him, but again, she was right, Tony Stark was not a good role model, he was not to be trusted. But he wanted to be for Peter.

“This is the best for Peter.” He answered dryly.

“That’s a very fatherly response. You are already thinking like a dad. But there is something more important.” The doctor stared at the ceiling with a weak smile. “You know, when you are in any flight, the flying attendants always tell you that, in case of any emergency, you have to first put your own mask before trying to help anyone else. So, yes, that friend of you had a very valid point. But you are here; taking care of you; struggling to be healthier and better. My only concern is that your primary motivation wouldn't be the right one. The one that gives you the best chance of making a permanent recovery.”

“I know you love this kid, and it is a very good thing that you are trying to do a better person in order to become his father, that is not crazy, is responsible. But if you really want to succeed you need to do it for yourself. Because you want to be better, because you believe that you deserve to be fine, happy and loved.”

And hell, Tony must be really broken, because he had to struggle a lot to accept that fact.

To that shocking moment, he had to add a several more anxiety attacks, sleepless nights and the shattered nerves of being deprived of what for years had been his main crutch. Summarizing, the words sounded simple, because there was no way to describe how suffocating those days were and how those few minutes a day that he was allowed to talk to his child were the only thing that could encourage him to keep going when he thought he wouldn't make it.

On the plus side, when it came time to leave the clinic and continue his treatment externally, he found he was ready to believe that he deserved to be fine and happy. Tony Stark deserved to love and be loved in return.

**

Peter couldn’t understand totally what Mr. Carrington thought him about time _relativility_. When he asked him the professor stammered, said one thing and then another very different and in the end he told him that he was still too little to understand that because only a very few people in the world really mastered the subject. Peter suspected that Mr. Carrington wasn’t one of those people and contented himself with the only thing he had gotten correctly: that time seemed to pass more slowly when you were waiting for something, like his favorite class, and conversely, it seemed to pass more slowly when he was in the middle of something unpleasant, like a stomach ache.

And he was waiting for something so much better than his favorite class. Tony had told him that he would return from his trip that day and go visiting him after lunch! Four weeks had passed. That was a long time. A very, very long time. _Relativility _and absolutely a very long time.

They had talked every day as he had promised, but only for a short time and it was not the same as having him by his side. He liked to see him make funny faces and when he'd mess up his hair or sit next to him and read with him and explained things to him. Peter was sure that Tony was one of those who did understand time _relativility_ and maybe, if he asked him, he would explain to him and to Mr. Carrington too.

He had missed Tony very much. That's why time was passing so much slower, because no matter how fast he ate, the clock was still moving super slowly. Even more so because the other children were throwing more pieces of food at his head than they normally did. One of them had hit him in the eye and it couldn't stop crying, so now they were all screaming at him that he was a baby and needed a diaper change. And he wasn’t a baby anymore!

When Ms. Mendoza came to the playroom for him, he went to her as fast as he could and took her hand before she even told him that Mr. Stark was waiting for him. As soon as they were in the same room Peter ran into Tony’s arms and let the man lift him up until he was almost at his height.

Then he asked him questions about his classes, and Peter asked him about his trip too, but this time instead of telling him where he went or the people who made him angry, he simply told him they could go for an ice cream.

“Sure, have fun. Mr. Stark, maybe we can talk a little after you came back. There is something that I like to discuss with you regarding your… issue.”

“Of course. My team had told me that everything is fine.”

“Yes, I think pretty soon we'll be able to finish all the paperwork.” Peter looked at the woman, and she was smiling as if Tony had told her something very funny and he was smiling too. He just didn’t get the joke, but it didn’t matter, because the most important thing was that Tony’s trip was over and they could see each other every day.

“Can you explain to me time _relativility_?” Peter asked when they arrived to the ice cream shop.

Tony laughed really hard before giving him his ice cream. Chocolate and a lot of cherries.

“You don’t even have six, Pete. Shouldn’t you be asking about —I don’t know, why the sky is blue or where does the tooth fairy lives?”

Then Peter had to snort.

“The tooth fairy doesn’t exist, Tony! There are no fairies nor Santa Claus.” He told him and that kind of made Tony sad and then Peter was sad too, because maybe Tony did believe in the tooth fairy and Santa Claus and he had just told him that they didn’t exist.

“Well, so tell me, little know-it-all, why do you want to know about time _re-la-ti-vi-ty_? Are you interested in time traveling? Do you want to go to the future or to the past?” He said the difficult word very slow and he was all happy again and started to eat his own ice cream and Peter did the same, just that he ate the cherry first while he thought.

“Mmmhh…” It was a very difficult question. “It depends. Yesterday I would have traveled to today to be here with you. And at night when you leave, I'd like to come back and eat ice cream here together. We could also make time move very slowly when I'm with you and super fast when I'm alone? Would that work?" He said after considering it for a while.

Suddenly, instead of answering him, Tony went over to him and hugged him very hard. So hard that one of his buttons hurt his ear, but he didn't say anything, because he liked it very much when he hugged him. At first, he hardly ever did and now he always said goodbye with a hug and a kiss on his head.

He was finishing his ice cream sitting on Tony's lap while he explained to him about the _re-la-ti-vi-ty_ of time. Suddenly Tony's friend came in and said something very quietly that Peter couldn't understand, but that made him very angry.

"Did you get it back?" Asked Tony.

"Sorry, boss. We didn't get him."

Then Tony said a bad word and they came back very quickly. He and Ms. Mendoza talked for a long time because when Tony said goodbye to him, it was already night, and he was still very angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day. Hypothetically speaking, if a story you read has a sequel, would you prefer the second part to begin exactly where the first part ends, or would you like it better if there is a time leap?


	10. You Were Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected troubles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your comment and let me know any mistakes, please!

  1. ** You were enough **

He thought the first he would see in the newspapers the following morning would be his picture with Peter sitting on his lap. It wasn’t. The optimistic part of him assumed that maybe the guy thought it twice before he did something that would make him an enemy of that size. His realist side knew it was only a matter of time before the bomb exploded, so he put his public relations chief to work on it in advance.

Usually Pepper was in charge of dealing with those situations, but considering that those were her last weeks at work, and above all, that she had made it very clear that she was not going to support him in anything that had to do with Peter's adoption, it was better not to involve her.

According to his lawyers, he could have Peter’s full custody in one more month at the latest. There would be review visits later in the first year, but the hard part was almost over. He was not a man given to believing in any kind of superstition, but he liked the idea that something made that date coincide with the time when he would complete the three months of sobriety that he had forced himself to fulfill before allowing himself to have Peter by his side permanently. The only thing that generated negative feelings in this situation was the knowledge that Pepper would also be leaving her job for good in those days. So that, he chose to focus on his kid. His wonderful kid who wanted to freeze time when they were together. His prematurely mature kid who at five years old no longer believed in fairies. His kid who he thought he could more than make up for everything he had been denied during the first years of his life. His son.

It was almost a week before he found his picture with the boy one morning in one of the many tabloids that devoted fifty percent of their pages to publishing photos of celebrities in private moments and the other fifty to UFOs and flying Chihuahuas.

Somehow that wasn't so bad, given the low credibility of the medium and considering that wasn’t the first time he had been accused of having an illegitimate child. He didn't plan to make Peter's adoption public until the child was fully acclimated, and that, he estimated, would take several months. He wasn’t planning to tell even his closest circle —other than Rhodey, Happy and Pepper— to know about this until everything was done.

The best course of action was to ignore the publication completely, refrain from any interviews for the next few weeks and most importantly, be much more cautious about visiting the child, which for the time being would be restricted to the orphanage. No more outings until the child was home. He would make it up to him later. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Tony had a quick call with Ms. Mendoza to let her know about the situation.

And that worked for three more days, then in a different newspaper, one with a slightly higher level of credibility, he found a picture of him entering the orphanage. It would be impossible for anyone else to be sure it was him. The cap, dark glasses, and jacket did a fine work concealing him, but he was sure that this was just the beginning and it wouldn't be long before the situation was fully revealed. And he didn't like that at all.

That same morning Ms. Mendoza call to warning him that there were several reporters outside the building and making calls to ask if Tony Stark was indeed a regular visitor to that orphanage. She, the woman assured him, had steadfastly refused to give any answer, but she wanted to warn him of the situation.

He had to talk to Peter to explain to him why he won’t be able to see him for a couple of days. As always, he promised to call him every day. Next he tried to call to his lawyers, but Pepper had insisted that he interviewed three candidates for her post that according to her, were the best he had interviewed. Two of them were unremarkable, moderately intelligent and capable but totally forgettable. The last one however, the one in which Pepper had put a special mark wasn’t so bad.

He —it was a he— seemed very young and was quite frugal with his words and smiles. He liked that. Graduated of a very good college, if not a fancy one, three languages and just a brother as his family. Slim and tall, very tall.

“So, Alexander, do you really want to work for me?” He asked after the man finished telling him about his previous interview with Pepper.

“It would be a good experience.”

“You look like a young James Stewart with glasses.” Alexander didn’t seem surprised by his declaration. “I don’t like tall people.” He threw his CV on the desk with disdain.

“I don’t like shrimps.” The applicant answered on the same tone.

To that he had to smile and studied the young man with more attention.

“You know what, Jimmy?”

“Is Alexander.”

“I might hire you, Jimmy.”

“I might consider your offer.” Jimmy-Alexander replied undisturbed.

Pepper knew him too well, that was for sure. Who knows? Maybe that boy could last a few months. It was curious, though, that Pepp had sent him two men and a medium aged woman when most of the applicants for that post were young women. Tony tried to not read so much in that. He was going to lose Pepper, but he had Peter, and his kid was more than enough.

**

Pepper would be lying if she said that she didn’t like New York much better than California. She even enjoyed the cold and didn’t miss the suffocating hot weather. So, she was really enjoying the last few works working fulltime in the crazy New York.

Two of his best offer jobs were also in that city so the chances that she would live there permanently in the near future were very high. Of course, the fact that Tony was also resided there had nothing to do with her decision, quite the opposite. Tony Stark and all his chaos will be very soon part of her past. The struggle between all the mixed feelings that this generated inside her head seemed to have no end. But the decision had been made and she was still convinced that she was doing what was best for her.

Until a few months ago she could be proud of how good she had become reading her boss. But lately he was a closed book… or more like an open dictionary from which you could get single words with dozens of possible meanings.

First, he had been more absent and distracted than usually, practically living in another city. It wasn’t the first time he had one of those episodes, and that always meant he was infatuated with some woman and that once he gets bored with her, things would go back to normal. But this time he almost got killed himself in a stupid car crash and it wasn't because of a woman, but because he got excited about playing to be a dad and he had a tantrum when they took away his new toy. A tantrum that was so close to end his life, so close that she still shuddered thinking about it. That had been her red light.

Pepper cared too much about him to keep watching him throw his life away. For years she had tried her best to get him out of the way, but every attempt had been a failure. Maybe it was pure cowardice, but she didn't want to be around when the famous Tony Stark finally sank. So, she did what she needed to do and quit her job. But before that she had to warning him about the kid. A kid that already had suffered enough to now become a temporary distraction and be forgotten later when Tony’s enthusiasm turned to other things.

For a few days she was tempted to believe that the child really was important enough and he was willing to change. He attended important meetings, abstained from parties and alcohol and in general terms, he acted as a responsible adult. Then he decided to abandon everything and out of the blue announced that he would take a month's vacation and disconnect from everyone during that time. And with that her last hope that this man could change vanished completely and her resolve to walk away became stronger.

All the same, she couldn’t help but feeling sad, because she was going to miss the work and colleagues, must of all, she was going to miss him and the man he could be.

In more practical and urgent matters, it was necessary for Tony to decide on one of the applicants so that he or she could be recruited and work alongside her for the time remaining to allow him to acclimatize more quickly. To that she knew the best option was cornered Tony until get his signature at the moment. She found him heading to one of the meetings rooms and walked with him.

“Mr. Stark, have you decided which candidate will be hired?” Pepper addressed him directly.

“Miss Potts, are you so anxious about leaving me?” God, she was going to miss that teasing look.

“Tony, we need my replacement star to work while I’m still around so I can give him some proper training.

“Mr. Stark, we need the new engine contracts signed to send it to Hong Kong immediately.” Asked him a blond woman.

“Right, I left it in my office, I’ll go get it.”

“Mr. Stark, the meeting is about to start.” Told him a redhead man.

“Go to the meeting. I’ll get the contract from your office, she offered him and turned around to Tony’s office.

The contract wasn’t on his desk. Her boss wasn’t known for his organization skills, so the contract could be anywhere. She started looking for it in the drawers but when she opened the second one, something caught her attention.

There were several boxes of pills. Worry more than curiosity drove her to search on her cellphone what are them for. One was for help people to sleep, other was for anxiety and was generally used on addicts on recovery, the others, she didn’t need to look for, were just dietary supplements and some vitamins. At the bottom of the drawer was the prescription for the drugs with the doctor's stamp and the name of the institution, a very exclusive clinic specializing in addictions. The date coincided with the days he had been on vacation. It did not take a genius to figure out what that meant.

The guilt was slowly taking over her when the office door opened.

“Pepp, I just remember, one of Obi’s messenger was here yesterday… Oh!” His eyes were fixed on the prescription that she still held on her hand. “I can see that you found something more interesting.” His voice sounded just slightly mad.

“Tony… you weren’t on vacation. You were on this clinic, weren’t you?”

“They have a very good room service.” As always, he used jokes as his shield, especially when he was feeling vulnerable.

“Why didn’t tell me you were doing this?” She asked, the voice a little broken.

“I forgot. Also forgot to buy me some toothpaste. Do I have bad breath?” He made a grimace before blow at her on the face. He took the pills from her hand and let them again in the drawer.

“I’m serious. You should have told me.”

“I remember very clear you told me that you wouldn’t support me on this.” Hands in his pockets he went to the window and gave her his back.

“Is this about the kid? Are you doing all this for him? For you can adopt him?”

Tony didn’t answer her. He didn’t need to.

She and Rhodey had spent years trying to convince him to stop drinking or at least reduce his alcohol consumption. They had never achieved anything more than a laugh of disgust and a couple of days of alienation. Never had seen Tony fight so hard for anything in the years she had known him. The boy had been on his life for just a few months and that had been enough to change him for good. For no one else he had felt the desire to be better.

Selfishly she admitted to herself that she was jealous because for a long time she had fantasized that she could be the one to bring about that change in him. Now the most important thing was if he was trying so hard to be a better person just for the kid, then perhaps it was because they belonged together. Maybe life was righting some wrongs with those two by reunited them.

Pepper didn’t need to ask him again if he was serious. Obviously, he was. All those feelings for him that she struggled so much to keep at bay were about to stay afloat, and for once she didn’t care.

“Let me help you. I understand now that you are serious about this and you are doing it great by yourself, but a little help couldn’t harm.” Pepper tried to get close to him, to let him now that from that moment on he could count on her unconditionally.

Tony studied at her for a while. And before he opened the mouth, she already knew that she wasn’t going to like what he was about to say.

“You are leaving in a few weeks, Pepper, I think is better if I don’t get you involve anymore in any of my projects. I have to get back to that meeting. And by the way, I think that Jimmy could do it right. You can hire him. See you around, Miss Potts.”

She stayed there for a while rationalizing her past actions, by convincing herself that she had no reason to feel guilty. She was not as successful as she would have liked. Her logic told her that she had acted sensibly. Her heart screamed that she had failed someone she cared about very much at a crucial time, and perhaps he would never forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: “So, yes, you are little and cute, but that is not the reason I come, okay? And that other picture and the lies doesn’t matter. Now, don’t get too excited, but maybe tomorrow I can give you a very, very big surprise, kid.”


	11. You Had Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, kiddo. I’m going to fix this very soon, I promise.” For a while he was silent, holding him in his arms and rocking him like a baby. He wasn't a baby anymore, but he liked to be that way anyway. He had seen on the TV that some dads did that with his children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished... Just a few more chapters and we are done.  
Don't forget to leave your comment. What do you think of little Petter?

Peter waited sat on the floor for the little number on his phone changed to 5:00. That was his favorite time of the day when Tony didn’t visit him. He promised always call him every day at five o’clock whenever he couldn’t go see him. Last time he had been away for a very, very long time, a whole month; that was four weeks and he had given him a phone, and Mrs. Mendoza was okay with him to keep it even when the other kids were mad at him for that. It was okay though, because the other kids had never liked him. First they had called him idiot because he didn’t like to talk with them or the teachers —or anyone else; then, after Tony put him special teachers that did a lot of test on him, Mrs. Mendoza told everybody that he was a genius, they said he was just showing off. But he never liked to play with them anyway. He never talked with anyone but Tony and his specials teachers.

Then the phone rang and he heard Tony’s voice and told him a lot of things and asked him a lot of questions about what he had been doing, but Peter didn’t tell him what had happened to him that day, not even when he asked him why he sounded so sad. Tony always knew when he was sad or angry, or even when he had a tummy ache or was scared because he was super smart, that’s why only he could play his games with numbers and puzzles that no one else understood. He knew everything. Tony can also make him laugh when he was sad, tickled him or told him funny things and then he didn't care so much that the kids were mean to him. When he had bad dreams and woke up scared in the middle of the night, he hugged one of the books that Tony had given him and thinking about him he could go back to sleep, some nights even could dream about him and those were his favorite dreams.

Tony promised him he would come to visit him next day, and he wanted to see him, but he was afraid that Tony see him and he didn’t like him anymore.

Peter scratched his head and felt goose bumps when the remaining hair scraped off his hand. He turned the head a little to look at himself in a window glass and really tried not to cry again. He looked super weird. All the kids had been laughing at him and calling him Voldemort and Gollum or Egghead. That morning when he woke up, he found a lot of hair in his pillow. The kids in his room were laughing at him and when he got to the mirror’s bathroom, he found out that someone had cut his hair in several places and he had white patches all over his head. He was angry and sad. And then his head felt funny and he couldn't breathe anymore, because it felt like something was squeezing his neck and chest and at the same time he was crying. He couldn't remember anything that had happened afterwards.

The next time he woke up he was in a bed in the infirmary. One of the nurses was with him and gave him water and a hug and after a while she came to him with a pair of scissors and a strange machine and told him that the only thing they could do was to cut his hair more and that it would soon grow back.

When the lady finished, she stroked his cheek and told him that he looked good, but that was a lie. Although he was allowed to stay in the infirmary all day, after lunch, when he was left alone, some children snuck in up to the foot of his bed to laugh and say nasty things to him.

Molly told him once that Tony would never adopt him and he only visited him because he needed some good pictures on the newspaper and Peter was little and cute but he didn’t love him; although he did take some pictures of him, mostly of them together but Peter had never seen one of those on the newspapers, maybe because he only saw the newspapers from afar when some teacher had one. He didn’t understand what she really meant because Molly was older, almost a grown up, like thirteen. Peter knew she was really mean, and always told him that Tony wasn’t his father and very soon he’d forget about him. A few days ago Molly showed him a newspaper with Tony’s picture, he was with him, but his head was all blurry. It said that Tony Stark had a secret child with very big letters, but that was a lie; Molly told him that because of that picture Tony was about to abandoning him. But Tony still visited him, though after a couple of days he told him that he couldn’t go for a few days and they just could talk for phone for a while. So he was afraid to asked Tony if Molly was right. He thought it wasn’t because when Tony heard he was sad he promised to see him next day.

Besides, he did know that Tony wasn’t his dad, he was —almost like a buddy. He was just ‘his Tony’; and that made him happy because he couldn’t remember having someone before, and now he had a Tony. Mrs. Mendoza told him that he once had a dad and a mom, and an uncle and an aunt, but he didn’t remember them. They all had died, and he was alone for a long time, until the day he met Tony. He liked him a lot from the first moment because he knew how to play his games without him having to explain anything to him. Besides although he always seemed angry, he was funny and made him laugh, sometimes so much that his tummy hurt.

He liked nothing more than spending time with Tony, even more when he took him outside for an ice cream, just the two of them —well, Tony’s friend, Mr. Happy always followed them, but he just said ‘hi’ and ‘bye’ and walked very quiet behind them. Peter though that Tony also liked him very much, he had told him. But Molly said that he was doing some charity with him and he never ever would adopt him. That was okay though; it doesn’t matter if he didn’t adopt him, as long as he kept going to see him, and nobody else adopted him. He was happy with the way things were, maybe it would be nice if the other kids weren’t so mean with him and stop hitting him and taking away his food and the things that Tony gave him. He didn't get so angry when they took those things away from him because he knew the other kids didn't have someone to give them things and it wasn't fair that he had something and the others didn't, but when they took his food away sometimes he would stay hungry until the next day and when they hit him really hard he would have bruises on his arms that he would hide, so Tony wouldn't see them because he didn't want him to notice that others were hitting him and he couldn't defend himself.

But now that he looked like a freak, he was afraid that Tony didn’t like him anymore. And also, because his picture had been in the newspaper telling lies.

And he was more afraid next day when just seeing him, Tony asked what had happened, and when he told him, he left the room looking for Ms. Mendoza and Peter could hear some yelling for a long while, even if he can’t really understand what Tony was saying, he could tell he was very, very angry.

When he came back his face was red, was breathing funny and his eyebrows were very close. He almost scared him, but he was his Tony, and he was good and would never hurt him. He saw him kneeling beside him, hugging him and kissing his head before he lifted him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I’m going to fix this very soon, I promise.” For a while he was silent, holding him in his arms and rocking him like a baby. He wasn't a baby anymore, but he liked to be that way anyway. He had seen on the TV that some dads did that with his children. Although Tony wasn’t his dad, he was just his Tony, that made him a little sad. Then he remembered what Molly had told him.

“Are you going to leave me again?” He was so afraid that he didn’t even dare to look to Tony.

“Of course, not. I promised never do it again, remember?”

“Even if I’m not cute anymore?” He sobbed, he didn’t want to cry, but his silly eyes didn’t listen to him.

Tony laughed and hold him so close that he could hear the little noises of his heart.

“Sorry to tell you this kid but, hair or no hair, you are still very cute. You’ll be cute for another ten years maybe. Then you’ll just be handsome. But what does have to do with me leaving you?” He asked kissing his head.

“A kid told me that you only come because I’m little and cute and look good on the pictures. And she showed me a picture of you where they told lies and I was also in the picture, but without my face. She told me that because those lies and because I’m not cute you wouldn’t be back again.” Peter confessed after some hesitation.

Suddenly Tony seemed very angry again. Like when he returned a moment ago after shouting with Mrs. Mendoza. Peter was afraid he'd said something bad; but almost immediately Tony caressed him again, took his phone and took a picture of the two of them that he showed him right away.

“You still look cute, see?” Peter didn’t think he looked cute. After all, the other kids called him Voldemort, and he wasn’t cute. He didn’t want to contradict Tony, though. “You look so cute that I’m going to settle this picture as my wallpaper, that way I’ll never forget how cute is my so… my Peter. For me you’ll always be the cutest brat on earth. And for your knowledge, these pictures are just for me to brag about you with Happy and my friend Rhodey”. Peter remember him; Tony said he was like his brother. “So, yes, you are little and cute, but that is not the reason I come, okay? And that other picture and the lies doesn’t matter. Now, don’t get too excited, but maybe tomorrow I can give you a very, very big surprise, kid.”

“Really? A new book? The one with all the stars and galaxies and all those pictures?” One of his teachers has showed him that book and it was wonderful, when he told Tony about it, he assured him that he would get the book for him.

“Nop, kiddo, something three thousand better… Well, at least I think so. So, enough with the long face. It’s just hair and in a couple of weeks will grow up again. I want an ice cream, what do you say?”

Peter really wanted to say yes, because he wanted ice cream, and usually loved to get out, but he didn’t want that people see him when he looked like Voldemort, even if Tony said that wasn’t true.

“I don’t want to get out and people see me.”

“But you want ice cream?”

Peter nodded. “Well, then I’ll tell Happy to get us some.”

That sounded better. But then he thought the other kids would see Happy come in with the ice cream and couldn't eat. And that was bad because the others didn't have a Tony to buy ice cream for them.

“No. That would be very mean.” Tony looked at him as if a teacher had just explained a very difficult problem that he didn’t get at all. “The other kids couldn’t have ice cream.”

“Pete, some of those kids did this to you. And they tell you some nasty things.” He caressed his head with his hand and that made a very weird sound. “Do you believe they deserve a reward for that?”

“But they don’t have anyone —and I have you.”

Then Tony embraced him very hard for a very long time.

“Fine, kiddo. Ice cream for all the little brats. But enough with the sad face, deal?” He asked kissing his head.

“Okay.” He put the head on Tony’s chest, and for a while he just heard his heart was beating, he liked that very much. Is that what it would feel like to have a dad? All warm inside and safe and —happy, as if someone were tickling his heart? It was having a dad the same that having a Tony? He thought it couldn’t be better, because having a Tony was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
“Nonsense. You talk like you're a drunkard. Every man needs a good couple of drinks to calm him down. Your problem isn't excess of alcohol, boy; I can assure you it's the opposite. Here, have one.”


	12. You gave me something to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Tony's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little change, there will be 14 chapters.   
And after that, we'll see... :)
> 
> Please remember to leave your comments and let me know any mistakes.

Tony had had enough of that place. The moment Peter told him what the other little beasts had done to him, he knew that he had to change his planes. To hell to press and everything else. He’ll talk with his lawyers to take Peter to home tomorrow. There is no way he let his kid suffering unnecessary.

After shouting at the woman for her negligence in allowing something like this to happen under her administration, he informed her that he had no intention of waiting any longer and wanted to take Peter away the next day even if only as his legal guardian, and he had to wait a few more days until the adoption was formalized.

His lawyers told him that at the latest midday they would have the documents necessary for him to take the child home. He spent several hours adjusting the final details in Peter's room. He arranged all the books he had bought for him, including the astronomy book he had been so excited about and framed a couple of pictures he had taken of them because thought the boy would like them and that would make him feel more at home.

Tony spent a good deal of time arranging the toys and clothes; he didn't want him to find things in boxes. He also made sure that the refrigerator and pantry were filled with healthy food and, of course, chocolate ice cream, and the cherries his kid liked so much.

The medicine cabinet had the basic medications that might be required for a child of Peter’s age, medicines for fever, for the stomach. Of course he already had the contact of two or three of the best pediatricians in the city and the tutors who would take care of Peter's education at home until next school year. It was not yet decided which school would be best for the kid. It seemed a better idea to make that decision together.

When he was finally satisfied with all the preparations it was past two o'clock in the morning, but he felt unable to sleep due to his excitement. Maybe since he was Peter's age, he hadn't felt that excited. Maybe he had never been, because he had never waited for anything so wonderful in his life.

He understood then what Peter said about wanting time to pass more quickly when they were not together. He couldn’t remember wishing for that before.

Then, next morning, a few minutes before ten, he got a call that broke his bubble of happiness and made him understand how true disillusionment felt.

Tony just was glad to have spared Pete that torment.

**

When he saw the name of the person who was calling to him, was actually pleasantly surprised, he didn’t believe they’d contacted him until afternoon. The very long pause made just after ‘Mr. Stark’ was the first signal that something wasn’t right.

He sat there, on Peter’s bed and heard the explanation of why his boy wouldn't sleep in his new bed that night. Nor the next. They didn't say it in words that he might never do it, but he understood it clearly.

Someone had requested an in-depth investigation into his adoption procedure, surely alerted by those pictures in the tabloids.

Stark knew well that this someone was undoubtedly a person he had pissed off at some point and had just found the ideal opportunity to get his revenge. His legal team asked him to be calm, promised him that they solved this, it was just a bump in the road, they said; nothing to worry about; and if they hadn’t sound so nervous maybe he would have believed them.

His thoughts were around the names of persons who could help him, when his phone rang again and this time it was Mrs. Mendoza who had something to say to him. The woman told him that there was an investigation going on, and Peter's adoption was on hold, as was the process of his guardianship so he would not be able to take the child or visit him until the process was completed. She would be replaced by someone else and would not be able to help him communicate with the child, neither had an idea of how long it would take, and although tried to convince him that things would work out in the end, her voice didn't really seem very sure of what she was saying. Tony knew that all depended on the size of his enemy. Before leaving her office, she allowed him a short call with Peter. He had just four minutes to tell his kid that we won’t be able to see him or call him for a while; there was no explanation he could give him and just when Peter started to sob and ask if it was because the pictures or his hair, the phone went back to Ms. Mendoza who told him that she had to hang up because she had to leave the office immediately.

From that moment on it was all about walking on very thin ice, and while he was used to that and had never cared about risk before, this time the stakes were very high.

He didn't need to wait until the next day to find out that his alcoholism, dissipated life and each one of the scandals he had been involved in would be, not little stones, but giant rocks that weighed on his adoption process. He also knew that Ms. Mendoza was under investigation because she had allowed him to take the kid out unsupervised. The woman could lose her job just because of some stupid revenge.

All his lawyers asked him to let them do their work and stay calm and for no reason do anything impulsive like trying to find the solution through threats or bribes.

Tony endured the situation for a couple of days. He knew nothing of Peter. His phone was out of service and he had been warned against made any calls to the orphanage until all was solved —If it ever did.

His therapist had asked him to have a daily phone call and increase his anxiety meds until he could deal with the problems that were causing him so much stress. The specialist had also recommended him to not be alone because he was in a very vulnerable state and the risk of a relapse was very high. Tony almost snorted when he told him that as if were something very difficult to discover.

His struggle with the desire of some drinks has begun since the news about what was happening with Peter. Even with the pills he had not been able to sleep more than four hours in two days or control his trembling hands and his stomach was totally empty.

However, despite all the bad stuff, he had to feel grateful, because he hadn’t even needed to ask for help. As soon as Rhodey and Happy knew what was happening with the kid, they become his shadows. Rhodey with a dozen of phone calls and Happy literally on his back telling him all kind of crazy and paranoiac stories about the most innocuous people just to get him distracted. Most of the time that didn’t work, but he appreciated it all the same.

The third day he couldn’t resist it anymore. Working at home wasn’t the best, so he decided to go to the office to sign some pending things. He needed people and noise and distractions. And maybe also give Happy a break of his snapping and bad temper, honestly, that man really had to be a saint to deal with him.

Tony had been carefully avoiding Obi’s office, aware that the man was currently at the office. He wasn’t in the mood for talking with him. Honestly his mood wasmn't the best for talking with anybody. According to the schedule of the master meetings room, at that time, it was safe to pass in front of Stane’s office.

“Please, be quick.” From inside the office Obi was telling to an old man knelt beside him and apparently cleaning something that had fell in the carpet. Obviously, Anthony Stark's good fortune was over.

“Came on, Tony. We haven’t seen each other for a while. How have you been?” The door was open and there was no way to get through without being seen. “Everything is fine. I heard you closed the contract in Hong Kong.” He tried hard to sound nonchalant.

“You know me. Those bastards never had a chance.”

“I know; that’s why you get the big check.” It was no secret that the man was a shark, no wonder he and Howard were such good friends.

“But tell me, what happen with you, Tony? Lately you had been very unsettled and distracted. I think that New York’s office is not good for you. You should get back to California. Is something that I can do for you?”

“No, everything is fine. It's just… Pepper leaving the company will be a big change.” That wasn’t a lie, more like part of the whole true. He knew too well that Obi wouldn’t take the news about Peter’s adoption as something good for him. So far, he had been very lucky because Stain had been busy closing that very big deal in Hong Kong to find out about his plans. He never had cared about any gossip that newspapers and tabloids printed about any Stark unless it influenced the company stock price.

Yet for a brief moment the idea that he could be the one behind his current problems crossed his mind. However, he dismissed it immediately. No, his former mentor would have faced him first; making him feel like a stupid kid who had no idea what he was doing was always his first tactic to making him change his mind. He couldn't blame him for continuing to use it against him since for years it had proved foolproof and even in more recent times it used to work with some regularity.

“Yes, that will be a great loss. She is a wonderful asset for the company, but not an irreplaceable one, Tony. Nobody is irreplaceable. You get over it. Get a drink; you need it.” He served two drinks and offered him one.

He disagreed, of course; he had irreplaceable people on his life and without any doubt, Pepper was one of them, therefore he couldn’t say if someday he’d get over her.

As a magnet, the scotch on Obi’s hand caught his eyes.

“I’m not drinking anymore. I have been sober for a while now.” He stepped back as if the man was offering a poisonous snake.

“Nonsense. You talk like you're a drunkard. Every man needs a good couple of drinks to calm him down. Your problem isn't excess of alcohol, boy; I can assure you it's the opposite. Here, have one.”

And God, he really wanted one. His arm moved on for an impulse to reach the glass and he even got a step forward. Then suddenly he had the glass on his hand that was now tingling from the cold glass. He was salivating like a goddamn starving dog in front of a steak.

“I have to go to a meeting. You know where I keep the good thing if you feel like anything else. You have earned it; I couldn't have closed that deal without the juicy patents that your big brain gives us. Maybe we can have lunch later, I have to travel to London tomorrow. I’ll be there for a few weeks.”

Stane patted his shoulder and left him there; holding his drink as if were a bomb.

Well, the man had a point. It wasn't as if the alcohol really drove him away for days and he had no control over his life. After all, he had run the company for years and occasional drinking had not stopped him from creating a real empire. One drink, to calm him down, just as Obi had said.

His nerves were killing him.

Just one to settle down.

Maybe what he really needed was control himself a little more and not quit alcohol totally.

Perhaps…

“How long have you been sober” The man cleaning the carpet stood up and went over his side. He felt like a kid, caught in the middle of a mischief.

“Thirteen weeks. Bad number if you're superstitious, right?” Tony smiled, looking intently to the amber liquid.

“The first year is a hell. The worst is all the idiots who try so hard to bring you down again, convincing you that you were fine and that is not a real problem. I had a couple of those, the second one cost me my wife and daughter.” Tony deemed the man for a moment; he was maybe in his late fifties, thin and gray. Suddenly the man seemed afraid that he had talked too much and tried to get back to his work.

“The problem is, I’m really thirsty.” He confessed, but finally had the courage to left the glass and looked for some water in Obi’s mini fridge. “Can you believe he doesn’t have a single bottle of water or juice?” He laughed bitterly.

"There's a vending machine down the hall, use this." The man took something out of his worn-out work uniform pocket and offered it to him with an understanding smile.

Tony looked perplexed to the shinning coins in his hand.

“You are doing great, you should be proud of yourself.” The old man gave him a reassuring smile and taking his tools he headed to the door.

“What is your name?”

“Pedro González.”

Tony smiled wondering what the odds were that something like that would happen: Peter meant Pedro in Spanish. Pedro González had helped him to resist that temptation and made him feel worthy. A man that surely struggled to live with his wages had helped one of the richest men on earth with a few words and a couple of coins.

“Thank you, Pedro.”

He had just come so close to ruining everything. It wouldn't have been just a drink he realized then. He would have lost his kid forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 
> 
> “Nobody had been able to make him eat before. How did you do it?”  
“Just told him that his dad loves him very much and they will see each other very soon.”


	13. You Changed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So,Tony and Peter need a Hero...  
Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New are about to finish.
> 
> If someone here is reading A Little Surprise, there is already an update and the final chapter will be up in a week or two, same time this one. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know any mistake.
> 
> :)

Happy had heard about how desperate people came to look like a caged lion. Walking back and forth in the same room, stroking their hair and looking menacing. His boss, however, had moved away from the typical cliché. When, after hours of useless struggle, he gave up, he simply chose to drop to the floor outside the hospital, and, luckily, cover his face with his hands. The last thing they needed was more press attention at that time.

He let him calm down for a while and waited until the tremor in his hands became less intense to convince him to get in the car and go home.

He studied him in the rearview mirror the whole way. He had no more calls to make and was only holding on to the phone in the hope of getting a call from the lawyers. No, he didn't look like a caged lion at all. At the time, he looked more like a mother bear whose cub had been stolen and was unable to find comfort in the vague, still-perceivable essence of the missing animal.

His expression was practically identical to that of the parents who they had seen in the hospital and were anxiously awaiting news of their child's condition. Only that Tony’s eyes, in addition to fear and worry, were full of uncertainty, he did not even have the comfort of knowing what was happening to his little one.

God! He really didn’t know how that could happen, but Tony Stark had become a father; and just like everything that the man was determined to do, he was good, he was extremely good at it. That was why now he was so broken.

The little brat owned Tony from the first time they met. He couldn't blame the boss; the little boy was truly adorable, intelligent and sweet, with such power that he had managed to pull his boss’ life out of the swamp he had been sinking into for years. And now, with the risk of lost him, Happy was afraid that he would return to the same place, but he would sink even further.

In all the years that he had known him he had never seen him so excited and happy as that night when he was preparing to receive his child. Then when he got the call informing him that things had gotten complicated he seemed to be able to resist for a while, but as if all that wasn’t enough, one afternoon the woman of the orphanage called to tell Tony that one of the teachers have informed her that Peter had suffered an accident. Apparently, he had fallen down the stairs. She didn’t know much more, except that the kid had been taken to the hospital. Neither the teacher nor her, should have been shared that information, but they thought that Tony should know it.

The boss tried to find out at what hospital the child was in, but he always got the same answer: ‘We are not allowed to share that information’. His lawyers asked —almost begged him, to not do anything impulsive. So, Happy saw his boss struggle a little before hacking the hospitals until know where Peter was. He also found that his child had a medium concussion, but many other medical tests had been ordered and the man freaked out with that so, he asked him to take him to the hospital, however once there nobody could tell him anything about the kid’s or even confirm to him that he really was there, because that information could only be provided to the child's parents or legal guardians and no matter how important Tony Stark was, he had no legal rights over the child yet.

The old Tony would have tried to solve any problem with money or threats. This new man was willing to beg or to apologize without even investigating whether there was a reason for it. Tony, the father, put aside his pride in his son's welfare.

It had been almost two weeks since the last time Tony could talk with the kid, and Happy honestly didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. So far, his boss had surprised him for good. There was no other thing in his mind but the child. Unfortunately, what had been his strength, was now also his greatest weakness.

When they got home, it was already very late, he convinced him to go sleep a few hours and he tried to do the same. He had been practically living with him for the past weeks and, until all that mess could be fixed, Happy didn’t believe he could return to his own home.

Next morning, he woke up very early to found out that there was already freshly brewed coffee and judging by the boss' red eyes it was very unlikely that he had gotten any sleep.

The first thing he did was ask for a ride to the office and once there he combined his efforts to keep busy with insistent and useless calls to lawyers or the hospital waiting for some change.

“Happy, what is happening?” Pepp asked him midway through the corridor, her voice full of concern. It was hard to believe she will leave forever in a couple of days. “Is Tony okay?”

“He is coping, he’ll be fine.” He tried to run, that woman was better than the CIA to get information out of anyone, and he knew damn well the boss wanted her away from all matter relating Peter.

“He doesn’t look fine. When was the last time he slept? Has he been eating? Happy, please… I’m leaving, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about him.”

Just one look at those blue and worry eyes and he was lost.

“Happy?” Pepper insisted.

“He is handling it, but yeah, he is not fine right now.”

“There is something I can do to help him?”

He still doubted for a second, but if someone besides Tony was able to make possible the impossible, that was Virginia Potts, so he took the risk.

“It’s about his kid. The things aren’t going well with the adoption… They told him the child was in the hospital, and he is not allowed to see him.” He explained everything he knew. The moment the woman remained silent looking at her shoes, Happy knew that maybe there was hope.

“I see what I can do, but don’t tell him, okay? Meanwhile try to get him to eat and get some sleep, will you?”

“Believe me, the only thing left to try is blend a burger for him and drug him.”

“Let’s leave that as our last option, shall we? Just watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy while I make some calls.

Yes, there was hope.

**

“Ms. Potts? Alex asked her, a mix of worry and frustration on his expression. He had been talking to her about something important for the last ten minutes and she had put him zero attention.

The documents she was totally focused on the documents she was reading. If all that issue about the investigation had begun just a couple of days later, the kid would be now at Tony’s home. Even though he had been through all the previous interviews and reviews, Tony's capacity as a legal guardian of a minor was being re-evaluated. Unfortunately, there was little that could be done until the judge reviewed the case, and that was scheduled for four weeks from now.

The child was still in the hospital, but they had no idea of the severity of his condition and mostly it was that what had Tony on the verge of reason.

It took her several calls and an hour of her time to convince herself that nothing would be solved that way, she knew she could be much more persuasive on person, so it was time to make a short travel.

“Alex, can you take care of that, right? I have a very urgent matter to attend; I’ll take the rest of the day.”

Her first stop was the hospital, and after half a dozen of negatives, and when she was about to give up, a very nice nurse heard her and seemed to sympathize with the child’s situation.

“I wish I could help the child. Mr. Stark was here before, but as I told him, we can give him any information.”

“I know, I understand, he is just very worried about the kid. If he could see the child just a few minutes…”

“I’m sorry, but we have strict orders to no let anybody near the kid.”

“But… maybe, if I can visit the child on the bed beside him…” she sneaky suggested.

“You can’t see any child without the consent of their parents.”

And luckily, the mother of one of other children at the ward was very nice and allowed her five minutes for her son to say hello to his dear, long-lost Aunt Pepper.

Peter was curled up on the edge of his bed, connected to various appliances, one of his wrists was in a cast, and his hair was much shorter than she could remember. He did not react when she went to sit next to him, nor when she tried to hold his hand.

“Peter, do you remember me?” No answer. “I’m Pepper.”

The kid didn’t even blink, he kept staring at one of the legs of the adjoining bed.

“I’m Tony’s friend.” That did it. Immediately the child looked around the room if not at her, with his brown eyes full of hope.

“Tony?”

“He can’t see you now, Peter,” she caressed his hand softly. “But you need to know that he is trying to fix the things so you two can see each other again, okay?”

“Is he coming?”

“Yes, very soon. You just need to be calm.” She found the tray with untouched food besides the kid. “And you need to eat, he'd be very sad if he knew you weren't eating.”

Pepper brought the spoon with food to the child's mouth and was gratefully surprised when the kid ate without any other word.

“Tony loves you very much, don't doubted for a second. Very soon you'll be together again.”

“Really?”

“Yes, sweetheart, really. I have to go now; you promise me to eat and be patient, right?”

“But he still likes me?”

“More than that, he loves you more than anything in the whole word. Be good for him, honey.” She kissed his head before leaved him.

The nurse was watching her from afar with her mouth open.

“Nobody had been able to make him eat before. How did you do it?”

“Just told him that his dad loves him very much and they will see each other very soon.” They both looked to the kid eating for a while. Then Pepper thought about Tony. “I wish there were something I could tell the father to make him eat and sleep as well.”

The woman sighed and she bit her lip.

“Mr. Stark gave me his phone number, If the kid gets worse, I can call him. I can’t do more.”

“Thank you.”

It was not what she wanted, but it was the best she could do at the moment. Her next goal was looking for a steadier solution.

Tony’s lawyers were doing their work, but until all the paperwork could be reviewed for a judge everything was on hold. It didn't take her long to find out the name of the judge in charge of the case, but it did take a couple of days find a chance to talk with him. After vainly trying to get an appointment with him, she decided to follow him until she found an opportunity to talk to him for a few minutes. It was right at the courthouse when she managed to intercept him in a hallway.

“Judge Connor, I’m Virginia Potts, I've been trying to get an appointment with you, so if you could spare a few minutes...”

“I’m sorry but I’m getting late.”

“Please, your honor, just a minute. It's about the adoption process of Anthony Stark and Peter Parker.”

“Oh, I was wondering when I would hear of your boss. Ms. Potts, I’m sure that he thought that a pretty face would be more persuasive…”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” She quickly followed him when he tried to escape.

“Well, I’m sure your loyalty will be rewarded, but…”

“No, I don’t deserve any reward; I was against the adoption, too, that’s why you need to hear me, I understand your doubts.”

“Then you understand we are talking about a child’s life, and that cannot be bought.”

“I know that, and I know that the priority is the welfare of the kid. But right now that kid is at a hospital refusing to talk or eat because he can’t see the only person he has bonded to since the death of his family. Please, I’m just asking five minutes of your time.”

“You have one, and please keep in mind that if your boss had been following the regular procedure the child won’t be suffering now.”

“But he did it! He did everything according to the law. He could have had the child at home months ago but preferred to wait until everything was done as not to excite the little one if something went wrong. Instead, he used that time to prepare himself to be the best possible parent to the child. The only thing he can be blamed is for taking Peter out for ice cream a couple of times. You know all this is just a vendetta against Mr. Stark.”

The man sighed, and for the first time he made a stop to actually see her.

“I’m very aware of that, but that doesn’t change the fact that there is an investigation at course…”

“But you can close it as soon as you review the case.”

“Which will happen in four weeks as planned."

"Please, I know this is just another case for you, but I only can see a father desperate for not having news of his sick son and a depressed child in a hospital, surrounded by strangers and needing his dad, because no matter what some papers could say, they already are father and son.” She offered him the bunch of papers with Tony and Peter’s case. “I beg you; the child is sick, he hasn’t eaten or talked…”

“I have a hearing, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper watched the man refuse the documents She lowered her arms in defeat not knowing what was tormenting her most at that moment, the sad face of the child, Tony's despair or knowing that she had not been able to help them.

She hugged the file to her chest as if by doing so she could magically get the signature she so needed. Her heels barely echoed a couple of times down the hall after she had turned around when a voice startled her.

"This will take me a couple of hours; maybe I can take a look at it then. I mean, if you are still around by then.”

"I will not move from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 
> 
> It wasn't supposed to happen like that. That wasn’t the happy ending he had fought so hard for Peter, and he felt that someone had just stolen it from him. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right.


	14. I Finally Had You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are finally together for good. And everything is fine for a little while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are.  
3000 Thanks to you for reading and for all you patience.   
As always let me know what you think.

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice called him, just when he finished the call with his lawyers.

His mouth was dry, and he hasn’t being able to get any work done because he couldn’t concentrate in anything for more than a couple of minutes. He was drowsy and with nausea the whole day because his therapist had increased his medication again. He had to accept it because he knew that otherwise he would be back to drink and any mistake would be the perfect justification for definitely denying him Peter’s adoption. So far, that has been the only thing they were able to tell him for sure.

How do they dare to bill him so much when they are not able to solve a simple problem? He had the name of the judge that was in charge of Peter’s adoption, and no matter how many times they had told him it wasn’t a good idea talk directly with him, Tony was ready to beg him if was necessary. If he’d knew who was the real responsible of that, he’d try everything, he would do whatever it took, he would apologize, he would beg, he would offer half his company... hell, he would give his whole fortune to fix everything and be by Peter's side in the hospital at that time!

Right now, no matter how hard he had tried, no one had even allowed him to talk to Peter on the phone and the only information he got from the hospital was from a nurse that took pity on the child’s situation and told him that the doctors was running some test and that Peter’s was very depressed, but at least he was now eating a little.

So, he couldn’t take it anymore; he had to do something. When he was about to leave, Pepper came out of nowhere, suffocated and apparently in a great hurry.

“Tony, did you hear me? Hurry up! Happy is waiting for you.” She told him in a hurry.

“Pepper whatever it is, it can wait. I have something more important right now.”

“No, you haven’t. I don’t think there is something more important than your son, am I correct?” She retorted with one of her classic presumptuous looks, those that seemed to be challenging anyone to contradict her.

“My son?” Tony got back to the more important part of her short speech and the only thing that his drugged-up brain could pick up on.

“Take this, you are going to need it.” She let some official paper on the nearest table. “I already sent a lawyer to the hospital anyway, but you shouldn’t have any problem. You have been Peter’s legal guardian for forty minutes now. You can see him; you can talk to him, you have the right to make any medical decision and you can take him home as soon as he gets discharged.”

“How did you…?” He quickly read the papers, and everything was true. He was Peter’s —soon to be Stark— legal guardian and nobody could forbid him to see his kid.

“You are not the only one who can pull some strings, Mr. Stark. Now, do you want explanations or want to see your child? Happy is waiting and you know how much he hates that.”

“Yeah, I know.” He quickly took the documents and his jacket. Before he crossed the door, he had looked by the corner of his eye to Pepper. She was happily smiling at him, and he really didn’t think about it, the words just came out of his mouth naturally. “Do you want to come?”

She seemed to doubt a little, but in the end accepted and followed him to the car.

He really didn’t know how he could ever pay her for what she just had done.

**

The moment he got to the hospital a couple of lawyers and Mrs. Mendoza were already there and as Pepper said, they confirmed him that he had all rights over Peter. He wanted his child in the best hospital in the country if he needed to be at one, but most of all he wanted him at home.

Tony insisted on seeing the boy before anything else. Those days without being able to see or hear from him had been torture for him and he imagined that his child would be feeling the same, so the best thing he could do was to end that torment for both of them as soon as possible.

In the ward there were other kids, but as soon as his eyes found what they were looking for, he lost the ability to focus on anything other than his kid. His kid who was curled up, pale and with his thumb in his mouth almost like a baby. The kid was so mature and serene that sometimes it was hard to remember that he wasn't even six years old yet. At that moment, however, he seemed so small and fragile, that all he wanted to do was run and hug him, hold him tightly in his arms and never let him go again. And that was exactly what he was about to do - forever.

“Hey, kiddo, I heard that the food here is not to your taste.”

The child jumped out of the bed so quick that Tony barely had time to catch him in the air.

“You came!” The kid stuck to him like a baby koala, no minding that the needle in his hand started to bleed slightly.

“Of course, I came! You’ll never get rid of me, buddy.”

“I missed you so much, so, so really much!”

“I missed you too, Pete. But now everything is fine. There is nothing to stop us to be together.” Tony sighed with relief.

Peter held him so tight that Tony was surprised his shirt didn't rip, not that he minded, of course. He kissed his head as he motioned to a nurse to take care of the bleeding in his hand.

“Sweety, can I borrow your hand?” The woman softly took Pete’s hand, and struggle a little to make the child let Tony go so she started to work on him. “This is going to hurt a little, but you are very brave, aren’t you?”

Peter barely nodded, still afraid of taking his eyes off him.

“He’s the bravest kid in the world.” Tony assured her and inspected the cast in his other wrist. “You have to tell how this happened, kid.”

Peter barely flinched when the nurse inserted a new needle in his hand and Tony beamed proudly, sidelong looking at Pepper, who was standing a couple of steps from them, and looking at them with the same face a little girl would use to behold a puppy or a kitten, however he was so happy that he let it go. He was indeed so grateful with her that at the moment he was willing to forgive her anything.

“Hello, Peter; I see that you have visits.” A man with a white coat told to his kid, looking at him over his glasses, without smiling but in a warm tone. “I’m doctor Grayson, are you the kid’s tutor?” He addressed Tony.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, is his legal guardian for now.” Tony hadn’t realized that Ms. Mendoza was in the ward, so the woman’s voice startled him.

“Well, Mr. Stark, there are some things I would like to discuss about Peter, if you give me some minutes…”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be back very soon, okay, buddy?”

“But…” the child was reluctant to let him go and seemed about to cry.

“Look at me, Pete,” Tony waited until the kid’s eyes were on him. “It will be only a few minutes. I’ll be back in an hour at most. Do you remember that the last time we were together I told you about a surprise?” Peter nodded. “I’ll give it to you when I back.”

His little scowl grew mistrustful, and he pulled away with a quick hug and a kiss on the head before taking off his watch and handing it to him.

“We’ll do this, take my watch, so you can see the time. This is my favorite watch, so you can be sure that I don’t leave without it.” That made the trick and relaxed him, so Tony followed the doctor to his office.

Mrs. Mendoza asked him to be present in case she needed that information for the child's adoption reports, and perhaps due to the doctor's concerned expression, he instinctively took Pepper's hand, asking him with that gesture to stay by his side.

The good news was that Peter was much better and since he was eating regularly, his breathing was almost normal and the fracture on his wrist was healing fine, after twenty-four more hours they could discharge him.

He was just beginning to feel relieved when the doctor cleared his throat uneasily and explained that on his admission to the hospital, in addition to the fractured wrist, the boy had moderate breathing problems, which forced them to perform a series of studies whose results needed to be shared with Tony, since he was now the little boy's legal guardian.

Like some kind of white noise Tony kept hearing words about degenerative diseases, survival rates, palliative care, pediatric specialists and so many other things that went through his head like a kind of mist. The only thing he was able to take in was that Peter, his Peter, his son, was sick. His child would not make it to his tenth birthday. His son was dying and there was no cure for him.

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. That wasn’t the happy ending he had fought so hard for Peter and he felt that someone had just stolen it from him. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right.

When he became aware of his environment again, he noticed that they were no longer in the doctor's office but in one of the hospital corridors, he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair that creaked every time he breathed. His ears were buzzing, and he felt his heartbeat pounding in his throat. He was not dreaming; it was impossible for a dream to turn into a nightmare so quickly.

The social worker was telling him something, and Pepper was holding his trembling hand trying to comfort him.

"Mr. Stark, is that okay? Mr. Stark?" Mrs. Mendoza asked looking at him with concern.

"What?"

"I was asking you if you want to cancel the adoption proceedings, I understand that what the doctor just told us is unexpected and if you want to change your mind because of Peter's illness, I totally understand..."

"Are you crazy?" He yelled at her in a rude way, standing up threateningly and forcing her to take a couple of steps back. "Peter is my son, not some kind of appliance I can return to the factory because it has a defect. He'll be going home with me as soon as he's discharged, so I advise you to have everything ready in time, because my child won’t come back to that damn place that you manage."

“Tony!” Pepper tried to calm him, taking his arm with soft movements. “Mrs. Mendoza, you surely understand that Tony is very perturbed right now, he didn’t want to be so rude.”

“Yes, of course. Everything will be ready, and I’m so sorry for the child, Mr. Stark… You already are his legal guardian; you can take him home and wait for the adoption process to be finished in a few more days.”

“I need to go with Peter, I promise him to get back as soon as possible.”

Before enter Peter’s room he made a stop trying to adjust his mask of normality. He wanted that Peter had a life as normal as could be. The kid had no need no know he was sick. Right now, they should just focus in his adoption, in their new life together. They must focus in life.

He looked at him from afar for a few seconds, his little hand was holding the watch very carefully as if he feared it might break only by the intensity of his gaze.

“Hey,” Pepper suddenly was beside him. He turned around to look at her, she was smiling. “Are you ready to finally give him the good news?”

He nodded as she wiped a couple of tears from his face that he did not know how they had escaped his eyes.

“So, go with your son.” And he obeyed.

“Tony!” The little one exclaimed with a wonderful smile. “I took care of your watch. See?” He offered him the watch and he sat on the bed beside him. He hugged and for a while he just enjoyed having his kid between his arms.

“So, are you ready for the surprise?” He was so eager that he almost was able to get his brain working at is fullest.

“Yeap! It is a book?” The child broke away from his side and looked around trying to discover the surprise.

“It’s more than a book. More than one hundred books. Tell me, would you like to go home with me?” Tony asked, studying every millimeter of his face for his reaction.

“To see your house?” The kid said, eyes brightening with excitement. “And your robots and books and your experiments?” His little nerd, of course he’d be excited about that.

“More than just see it. To live there, with me.”

“Sleeping there and all? Like for a whole week?” He had never seen the kid so happy, and just that moment was worth of all the hell of the previous days.

“More like forever.” And suddenly he also felt as anxious and exited as the kid. Forever sounded great. He was Tony Stark; he could achieve that forever. “I want to adopt you, kid. Do you know what that means, right?”

Peter nodded. Tears shinning in his big brown eyes. “It means that I would live forever with you, and I don’t have to never get back with the other kids?”

“Yeap, pretty much, that it is.”

“Really? Really, really am I going to live with you forever?”

“Yes, really, really, really. Would you like that?”

The boy didn’t answer. At least not with words. He launched to Tony’s arms and hung to his neck tightening so hard that he found difficult breathing, but he didn’t mind.

“Tony?” The kid buried the face on his chest and whispered. “If you adopt me, then it is like you were my dad, right?”

“Yes, something like that. Do you like the idea?”

Peter nodded so wildly that it was a small miracle his head was still attached to his little neck.

“Then, can I call you dad?” Peter asked and there was such longing in the way he said ‘dad’ that the man was about to break down. He would do anything for his kid, that was for sure. He will find a cure. He was Tony Stark; he could do anything.

“Yes, I think that would be suitable.” He kissed the boy’s head, his son’s head.

“When can we go to your house?” His son asked excited, pulling the oxygen tube off his nose.

“Well,” Tony said taking Peter’s hand away from his oxygen tube. “the doctor said that you are doing great, so maybe tomorrow we can go to ‘our’ home. I worked really hard on your room, buddy, I hope you like it.”

“Am I going to have a room just for myself? Really, daddy?”

That kid was becoming him a bunch of feelings. Just hearing Pete calling him ‘daddy’ was enough to make him explode with joy. He wondered how long it would be before the word stopped bringing him that crazy happiness. It really didn’t matter. And just then his throat was burning wildly with a few words that had been trapped there for too long.

“I love you, son. I love you so much.” That was the greatest true in his life, never before he had loved someone this way, so fiercely, so selflessly, so purely.

The kid broke the embrace and looked at him for a few seconds with his little head bowed, like a puppy trying to comprehend the instruction he had just been given. Then he smiled very slowly and put his head back on his shoulder. Tony was not disappointed that he did not hear the same words in response. It would make his kid feel safe and happy; he would wait until he earned it, he would wait as long as it took. He was learning to be patient; he always had been a very good student.

The boy's hand clutched at his jacket tightly and almost whispered when he said:

"I love you too, Daddy."

He hadn't done anything yet to deserve that boy's love, or to be called a father, but he swore he would, that he would make it his top priority, he promised himself he would never let him down.

He held his boy very close and for a moment he allowed himself just enjoyed the instant and forget everything else, he contentedly heard him chatting tirelessly for a long time until he fell sleep in his arms. His kid turned out to be really chatty for someone that just a few months ago was considered mute. It was a really good change, Tony though kissing his raspy head.

He must be dozed of too, because next time he opened his eyes there was no light entering by the window and Pepper was approaching him with a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Miss Potts.” He disentangled a little from Pete to take the beverage.

They drank his coffee in a pleasant silence. His kid’s head resting in his chest. He needed to talk again with that doctor, that hospital wasn’t by far the best in the country, therefore, that doctor could not be an eminence.

Never in his whole life he had been so happy to be rich. The best medical team in the world will attend Peter. It doesn’t matter if he had to give all his fortune to investigate his son’s disease, he had never accepted failure and wasn't going to start now.

However, when his cup of coffee was almost over, he realized that the changes he pretended to do in order to take care of Peter weren’t enough now. Tony had thought that reducing his travels and working hours will be enough; but now he was thinking on something more drastic, like totally quit to his role as CEO and just work from home in R&D. Nevertheless, the idea of leaving Obadiah on the post was as attractive as a picnic in Mordor. He trusted the man, but they both had very different ideas about the best course for the company and give back the post to him only would lead to conflicts. And there will be enough conflicts between them as soon as the man knew about Peter’s adoption.

The only person able to understand him and his vision of the future he wanted for SI, was in front of him and was about to leave. She was smart, strong and very good with people. Damn, she actually had done most of that work for years just to cover his ass! If only he could find a way to convince her to stay…

“So, last week, uh? You must be counting the hours to get rid of me, right?”

“Actually I’m —nostalgic, you know. It was many years.” She took some sips, avoiding eye contact, but he saw her watching his reflection through the window. He was sure there was a hint of doubt in her eyes.

“But I’m sure the new guy will do a great job. I think he is crazy enough to keep up with you.”

“I don’t think so.” That made her look again to him. “I’m going to need to spend more time with Peter, you know, be a full-time dad.” The kid stirred a little, so he lowered the voice further. “Therefore, the first task for your new guy will be hired himself a new boss.”

“What?” Pepper went to sit beside him.

“I’m looking for the new SI’s CEO. From now on, I’ll only work on R&D, so Peter can have my full attention.” He stated.

“Are you sure this is the best?” She was obviously trying to conceal her concern.

“Is the best for Peter. His health is the most important thing in the world for me now.” His first priority, all his world was that kid, if he had learned something in the last few days was that he no longer was able to imagine his life without him. Just watching his little chest rise and fell as the child breath was a big reason to be grateful with life.

“I can be around a little more to help you with the hiring.”

“Thanks, Pepp. But I don’t want you to change your plans because of me.”

“Well, I can come to visit him, both of you, now and then.” She got closer and caressed the kid’s hand. “I have a very good job offer in New York, so…”

“But I thought you quited because you didn’t want to be around me anymore.” Tony said bitterly, her words still hurt him, no matter how true they were; no matter how much those same words had helped him to be a better person for his kid.

“It was very difficult to be around that Tony. But you prove me wrong, you changed and here you are, this Tony, the ‘real’ Tony is one I would like to be around and have as friend.” Her smile was almost shy and insecure.

For a moment that seemed last forever, they were there, just looking at each other eyes in silence, with just the soft sound of Peter’s breath as a lullaby. Her hand was so close to his that touch her would require just a soft movement. Beyond all the casual flirting with which he had always bombarded her, it had been clear to him for a long time that he was undoubtedly in love with this woman. It was also clear to him that she was not a one-night stand and he had never considered himself a man of greater commitment. However, now that he knew he was capable of committing himself, now that her hand was so close...

No, now the best thing for Peter was that he could dedicate his time to him without restrictions, and to be able to do that he needed a person of all his confidence leading his company, he needed her and that would be impossible if they were involved in another kind of relationship.

“So, how would you like to be around as the new CEO?” Tony finally said, when the temptation of holding her hand was almost irresistible. Instead, he held his son with both of his hands.

She laughed quietly, but when realized that his face was still serious, she left Peter’s hand and stood up.

“You are kidding, right?”

“Nop. I know I will never trust anyone for this job as much as I trust you. I know that no one could do it better. So, Miss Pots, what do you say? Would you like to be my CEO?”

She still doubted for a couple of minutes.

“Well, if that is what it takes to be friend of the little Stark, I suppose I have no other option.”

With one quick complicity glance they sealed the pact. With the woman he loved by his side and his kid on his arms, that seemed like the last page of the book that narrated that part of his life. Then he thought that perhaps it wasn’t that their happy ending was imperfect, but that it wasn't really the end, just and interlude. The end of a book, but not of the saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.   
This was always planned. There will be a sequel soon, preferably after I find a beta.  
Even if you are disappointed I would love to know what you think, and in the meantime here's a little preview of what's to come:
> 
> “Love you, daddy.”   
“Love you too, kiddo.” He kissed his head. “But you are still grounded. And you still have to take your English class.”  
His little genius sighed dramatically. “Why, dad?”  
“Why? Well, because… very soon you are going to be doing very big things and you are going to write papers about that to brag about it, and surely a little after that, you’ll need to prepare your acceptance speech for when you win the Nobel Price, and I really hope, kiddo, that you mention me in it.” Tony tickled his ribs until the little one squirmed with laughter. “So, that’s why.”


End file.
